New Dawn
by fjclay823
Summary: The titans? Defeated. Gaia? Defeated. Giants? Defeated. The final battle is over. But at a price. Jason was killed by Gaia. With Percy's sword. Annabeth broke up with him. Soon a new threat will arrive. Percy must be ready to face the threat. Will he be? Read and find out. I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Please Read and Review. Flames are Welcome. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

To say Percy was confused would be an understatement. He didn't know how this happened. Just 4 hours ago him and Jason had defeated Porphyrion. He remembered taking the blow that was meant for Porphyrion. As he hit the ground he passed out cold. Jason and Zeus had finished Porphyrion off. The final Giant had been defeated.

As Percy woke, his eyelids fluttering open, he looked up to see Gaia holding riptide, his trusty lethal ballpoint pen. Jason had his back turned to Gaia. Gaia smiled an evil smile and raised the sword. "Goodbye hero. Time to die." Gaia said. Jason didn't seem to hear her. Percy knew he had to warn him.

"JASON LOOK OUT!" Percy screamed. He was already running to intercept the blade but he knew it would be too late.

As Jason turned his eyes widened. He never stood a chance as Riptide was plunged into his heart. Zeus turned around to see his son die at Gaia's hand.

"NOOOO!" Was all he could say as Gaia melted back into the earth with a sleepy rumble. Percy slid the last few feet to catch Jason as he fell. He ripped Riptide out of his friends body, tossing the blood-soaked sword onto the ground.

"Percy?" Jason asked weakly.

Tears were cascading down Percy's face but he spoke strongly, "Yes Jason?"

"Unite the camps. No more hostility towards each other. Tell Reyna and Piper that I am sorry. Tell Thalia she was the best big sister I could ask for, and train hard for the future." Jason choked out.

"I-I-I will Jason. I will do everything I can to make it happen. I promise." Percy replied. He looked up to see the Olympians and the rest of the seven watching their exchange. The promise he made was a promise he intended on keeping, unbreakable oath or not. He looked back at Jason just as his eyes closed. He took one last shuddering breath and was gone. Dead. Percy and him had become very close friends. They had fought together and at one point fought each other. They were best friends and now Jason was gone. Percy let out a devasted cry of anguish.

Poseidon stepped up to him. "Percy. Come son. We will all go to Olympus and give Jason the ancient rites. He will be sure to achieve Elysium." Poseidon looked pointedly at Hades who for once looked a little sad. Hades nodded his head in agreement.

Zeus stepped forward now and picked Jason's body up in his arms and flashed them away. Percy looked at the other demigods. They were all crying silently. After a few good minutes of tears Percy looked at his father. "Take us to Olympus father, lets go home," Percy said sadly. Poseidon nodded and they all disappeared in a sea breeze going home.

As they arrived in Olympus the first thing they saw was Jason's body in the middle of the throne room covered in a shroud. This made them sadder but they held off on the tears. The gods looked at their children on last time before joining Zeus and sitting on their thrones. "We are gathered here today…" was all Percy heard from Zeus as he began his speech about the bravery of demigods and the gods who fought bravely in the war. Then came the burning of Jason's shroud.

As the last of the smoke drifted away Zeus began to talk about rewarding the heroes that fought along side them. Zeus knew what his son wanted and swore to the Styx to grant his wish. "Hazel Levesque, daughter Pluto, come forward." Zeus commanded. Hazel stepped forward nervously and bowed at Zeus feet then her fathers. "Hazel Levesque. For your bravery in the war we have decided to grant you amnesty from the underworld and will be allowed to live a long fruitful life alive." Zeus said. Hazel was estactic. She had been fearing for months that she would be sent back to the underworld. Now she was allowed to live.

"Th- th- thank you Lord Zeus," Hazel said shocked and happy. Hades smiled down at her and spoke up as well.

"In addition my dear the precious gems that pop up around you from here on out will no longer cause you and those around you to feel pain and death. You will no longer feel a curse from your powers," Hades finished as Hazel jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you father. Thank you so much," Hazel said as she let go. She bowed again to her father and then to Zeus before she backed away.

"Frank Zhang," Ares said. "Come forth." Frank bowed to Zeus and then his father as well. "Rise my son." Frank stood up in front of his father. "My son, given the strength, skill and tactics you showed in this war, I have decided to lift your curse as well. You will now be able to live and not die due to a burnt stick. You are a valueable warrior and an even better son. I am proud of you." Ares said switching to Mars halfway through.

Frank bowed again to his father, "Thank you father. I will live an fight for honor in your name." Frank said. He had grown a lot in the last few weeks. He bowed to Zeus as well and walked back to his friends. This went on for Piper and Leo. Piper was given Aphrodites full blessing allowing her to charmspeak even a god. She was also given another dagger and even a small shield, both of which retracted into a small charm bracelet. Leo was given a better knowledge of all things related to building and the forge as well as unlimited knowledge and control of his fire power. Next up was Annabeth. Percy looked sadly at her. He knew what Athena was going to offer her.

Annabeth and Percy had a literal hell of a time in Tartarus. During there time there they had grown so much apart that she wouldn't even say I love you anymore. Percy was upset by this but gave her space and offered not love but just friendship. She took friendship over love and now they had been broken off for at least 3 weeks. They haven't spoken much since. Athena spoke up as her daughter bowed to her. "Annabeth. It has come to my attention that to redesign Olympus it could take at least a century. On behalf of the council I am offering you immortality. Not godhood just immortality. What is your answer my dear?" Athena asked. A small smirk was on her face as she looked at Percy.

Annabeth beamed at her mother and spoke for the first time today. "I accept mother. I look forward to being an architect for Olympus for eternity mother," Annabeth replied. Athena said a quick chant and Annabeth glowed. When it died down Annabeth was immortal. Percy was horrified. He loved her and would have died for her. But she betrayed him. Percy was more upset than anything.

Poseidon called out to him. "Percy Jackson. Come forth." After bowing to Zeus and then his father, Poseidon spoke again. "My son. This is the second time you have saved us. Is there anything that we can do to repay you?" Zeus looked upset at him. Percy could care less.

"Father you have already honored Jason's last wish. All I can ask for is for a new sword. I do not want to weild a weapon that killed my best friend. That is all I wish for." Percy said. He handed his father riptide. He bowed to Poseidon and Zeus and walked out of the throne room. He found a nice garden and sat down. After what felt like an hour he heard a voice behind him.

"Zeus is upset with you, you know," Annabeth said. "He feels you blatantly disrespected him,"

"Let him feel that way. I was just upset. It hasn't been an easy day." Percy replied.

"I can imagine. You lost your best friend. Then I upset you by taking immortality. I know you feel like I betrayed you. It's just that, I don't know. it's a feeling I have been having lately. We just weren't meant to be. Something tells me that you are destined for something more. I love you percy. I didn't want to leave you but I felt like it was the only way for you to reach your potential. I am sorry Percy. Please don't hate me and move on," Annabeth explained everything to Percy.

Percy sat in thought for a moment. He had been having the strange feelings she described as well. He was just ignoring it. But he knew she was right. Annabeth looked upset and about to cry. She was about to leave when Percy spoke up "You are right Annabeth. I don't hate you and I will always love you. I hope you design Olympus to your hearts content. Maybe one day I'll ask you to do the same for my own house. I will try to move on Annabeth and I hope you do the same as well." With that Percy kissed her one last time and hugged her. He smiled a sad smile as he walked away to the elevator and rode down to the ground floor and exited onto the street.

He didn't know it then but his life was about to change forever. New enemies and an unexpected blessing shall make its way into his life. But before it starts he will feel pain beyond relief. He will be outcasted.

_**Well Ladies and gentleman. Here is my Chaos story: New Dawn. No it is not a gaurdian of the Hunt story. I have my own twist on it. I plan to make this as good as I can. I hope you enjoy it. I ask you all for reviews. Tell me what I am doing good and what I need to improve. Now for my poll tell me who you want the pairing to be with.**_

_**Reyna?**_

_**Piper?**_

_**Thalia?**_

_**Hazel?**_

_**Or an OC?- if you chose oc give me the name, godly parent, weapon, and a list of likes and dislikes. **_

_**I am looking for a beta. If you want to be mine PM me. **_

_**Until next time guys: fjclay823 is signing out.**_


	2. My Microwave gets fixed

As I stepped out on to the streets of Manhattan I smiled. I took a deep breath inhaling all the smells of the big busy city. I listened and watched a few minutes as cars honked and drove by. The tall buildings looming over me and made me feel like a small child in a room of adults. It was beautiful to me and I loved it here. I was home.

I took a left and walked the few blocks to my mom's apartment. I hadn't seen her since before I was taken by Hera. I knew she would be frantic and I knew that it would be very difficult for her to let me go back to camp. I just hoped she would understand that it was too dangerous for me. As I rounded the last bend for me to reach my mothers house I saw someone that made my blood chill.

"How many times must I kill you before you leave me alone?" I asked the angry creature in front of me about three blocks away. He the question apparently cause he bellowed angrily as he heard my voice. The minotaur stood there head swiveling from side to side as he looked for me. "I'm in front of you beef- head," I said. I took a second to look him over for a weakness.

He stood there grunting and pawing the ground with his hooves. He had more armor on than the last time I killed him. His horns were longer and sharper too as if he spent the last year or so tugging on them and filing them down with a nail file. Even from three blocks away I could still smell rotting meat. He sniffed the air in front of me and bellowed. I heard people scream and start running as my good friend the minotaur grabbed a Suzuki motorbike from an innocent biker as he sped down the road causing the biker to slide across the ground. I winced glad that the biker was wearing a vest that protected him from road burn. I turned my attention back to the minotaur. I reached for riptide only to curse myself as I realized my father had it. I refused to use it again after Gaia used it to kill Jason.

I was broken out my thoughts as I heard another loud belch- roar. I looked in time to see the minotaur throw the motorbike at me. I jumped to the left as the bike soared past me and landed further down the street hitting a cab that exploded. I cursed grateful that the cabbie had gotten out of the car before the impact. I looked around desperate for a plan. The walls. A cab parked on the street. A lamp post. Suddenly I had an idea. Basically the same one I had when attacked me the first time.

I dashed to the wall yelling, "Over here you overgrown cow. Come get me,or are you scared you can't." He bellowed again and charged me. I timed it perfectly.

As the overly stupid bullman rushed me he lowered his head, his horns aiming for my heart. Once he got in range I ran up the wall, backflipped and landed behind the minotaur. I winced as I saw him run horns first into the brick wall. He shook the building as he hit, his horns breaking off completely from the base of his skull. They clattered to the floor and rolled to right in front of my feet.

I bent down picking them up to use as weapons for now. That was the good news. The bad news? As I stood up he whipped around backhanding me across the street into the empty cab that was there. I groaned as I slowly got up. I felt my head and winced. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I heard beef- head bellow again and looked up. I could already feel myself loosing conciouncness but I stood up shakily on the hood of the cab and gripped both horns. He was charging me fast. I knew I had to end this quickly. As he got within about ten feet I jumped at him. I sailed through the air bringing the horns down upon him. He stared at me stunned that I was attacking head on. Or maybe he saw a pretty cloud? I don't know really. That was the chance I needed.

The horns hit right were I wanted them to. I drove the two horns right through his chest. I smiled as he started disintergrating in front of me as I landed hard on the concrete road. He gave one last angry roar and turned to a nice lovely pile of dust. His horns landed next to me. Just before I passed out a thought came to me and I knew what to do with the horns.

I woke maybe fifteen minutes later. I saw a man standing over me smiling way too brightly. "Holy Zeus," I yelled. I heard the thunder as I jumped right off the bed and landed hard on the carpeted floor. Wait. Carpeted floor? I asked myself. I looked around and gasped as I saw myself on my bedroom floor. Well mostly my bedroom floor. I noticed that everything was the same that I left it. Except one corner of the room. In that corner was a crib. A Sea green crib. I was confused for a minute but decided to talk to mom about it.

I jumped again as someone cleared their throat. I whirl to see a sunny smiling Apollo. "My, my Percy. I can't finish healing you with you on the floor. Now get back on the bed and let examine you." Apollo smirked. I glared at him.

" What do you expect? I woke up and you standing over me like a stalker," I retorted. Apollo's glare was more playful than angry.

"I am not a stalker," He whined a little. He sounded like a child.

I snorted, "Sure, then tell me what you are doing watching your sisters hunters as they bath? Working on your poetry?" I asked the lasr one sarcastically. To be honest I didn't think he did that. But I laughed loudly as I looked at his face. He actually looked ashamed for a second. "I was joking Apollo. I swear I won't tell Artemis unless threatened by death or to be turned into a jack lope." I said reassuring him. I sat on the bed quickly so I could see my mother.

"Thank you Percy," Apollo said nervously. "She would kill me and castrate me and I have that on the last thing I want to happen to me list." He joked. I laughed wincing as a pain shot through my side. "Oh right hang on a sec," Apollo said quickly noticing my pain. He touched my forehead and a warm glow enveloped me slowly. As it faded I felt better. No pain. Apollo smiled and said, "There. My job is done. Also be expecting a visit from my brother soon so he get some info on your new weapons."

"Weapons?" I asked.

"Yes. Poseidon and Hephaestus wanted to give you more than just one weapon. We already know the sword. We just need to know what kind you want and what other weapons and how you want them to be." Apollo explained to.

"Thank you cousin. Is my mom and step dad home?"

"Nope. They will be back soon though. They had to go to the hospital last night. Luckily my son was there and he helped them. You will be happy to know cousin that you now have a baby sister. Her name is Aurora Blofis. Congratulations." He laughed at my expression. "You look like a fish out of water Percy." He said before walking out my bedroom door and flashing out. I sat there for a few minutes before standing up.

I had a truly happy smile on my face for the first time in a long time. _I have a baby sister. Maybe it would be best for me to stay at camp now and only come to visit. I won't put my family in danger because I want to stay near them. _I knew I had questions for Chiron but I would wait for later. Also I knew I was hungry.

I went to the kitchen and found some microwaveable burritos and popped them in the microwave. A minute and a half later and the timer went off. I opened the microwave door and felt the burritos. I grumbled about stupid broken microwaves. The burritos were still cold.

"Let me see that boy and I'll fix it." Came a gruff voice behind me. I whirled, my heart racing as reached for a kitchen knife only to stop as I saw Hephaestus standing there. He looked exactly like I saw him in the Labrynth. An overall grease monkey. He frowned slightly as if he read my mind. But the frown disappeared.

I bowed quickly. "Hello Lord Hephaestus. It is good to see you," I said politly. Knowing my knack for pissing the gods off I decided to be as polite as possible. Especially since Hephaestus was making me weapons himself.

"Stand straight boy I aint got all day." Hephaestus said. He moved over to the microwave and disassembled it quickly. Within a minute he had it put back together and he pressed the quick start minute button and when the microwave went off my burritos were nice and hot. "There. I love to see a good machine working," Hephaestus said fondly. I ate quickly offering him a soda and drinking one of my own. As I finished he cleared his throat. "Let's talk weapons boy." He said. "You can ask for five weapons. Each weapon will be blessed by one god of your choice."

I thought for a minute thinking of what I would want. I smiled as I figured out what I wanted in a weapon. "May I get a celestial bronze staff blessed by my father?" Hephaestus nodded writing it down. I wanted this staff and I wanted it blessed by his father so that when in doubt I could use it as a way to create earthquakes better and control my water powers even better. Hephaestus wrote down my reasoning so that my father would understand.

"I would also like a crossbow blessed by Artemis so that the arrow tips would be made of silver just in case he came across Lycaon's pack. I also think having different metals in my weapons will help in case I can't use another one against my foe." Hephaestus nodded but he had a worried look in his eyes. I knew what was wrong. I knew Artemis would blow a gasket when she heard a man asked for her blessing.

"I would also like a Stygian Iron javelin blessed by Hades. I feel that being able to absorb a monsters essence can be very helpful in the long run." Hephaestus smiled a little. I didn't know why but I guessed it had to do with forging different metals. "Wait here a second please." I said. Hephaestus looked curious but nodded. I went to my room right quick and came back with the two horns from the minotaur.

"Is it possible to makes these horns into a set of two daggers?" I asked. "And can they be blessed by Hermes so that my speed and endurance can be better?"

"Of course I can. They are an interesting weapon choice though," Hephaestus said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Are they a bad choice?"

"No not at all. I meant that the minotaur's horn when crafted and made into a weapon can grant the user the same strength, maybe even more strength than the minotaur." Hephaestus said. I was shocked. I never heard that before and I thought it was awesome.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus. Now for my final weapon. Would you be able to bless it so that I can control fire when I need it?" I asked.

"Very well boy I can do that. Now tell me what kind of sword you want," He said.

I thought for a second. At first I didn't know what kind of sword I wanted. As I went through the list of swords in my head that I knew of. I wanted something different. Something that made it stood out. Then the sword that I wanted hit me mentally. It was a sword type that always intrigued me.

"Lord Hephaestus I would like my sword to be a Katana. Slim sleek and deadly. Is that possible? Can it be made out of Imperial Gold?" I asked hopefully. He was in thought for a moment. Then he smiled like a kid in a toy store.

"I can make that with no problems my boy," He said. I sighed in relief happy that my request can be fulfilled. "I can have them done in about a week from now. Now I must go. I will have Hermes deliver them to you in one week. By the way your Pegasus is on the roof to take you to camp once you are done catching up with your family. Goodbye Perseus Jackson." Before I could say thanks I closed my eyes so that I didn't die when he flashed out. Before I could do anything else I heard the lock click in front door and I heard my mother and Paul outside the door. They were in for a nice surprise…

_**Hey guys how's it be?**_

_**I want to thank everyone for your reviews. So thanks go to:**_

_**iSoLate69**_

_**Anaklusmos14**_

_**Katie**_

_**SONxOFxCHAOS**_

_**Bambino01**_

_**Bat fan1987**_

_**STILL- D.R.E.**_

_**Child-of-Athena97**_

_**Rusty532**_

_**And guest. **_

_**Thank you guys. Now so far my poll results are:**_

_**Reyna:3**_

_**Hazel:0**_

_**Thalia:3**_

_**Piper:1**_

_**Even though they weren't on my list Artemis and Hestia were voted for. I will add them also.**_

_**Artemis and Hestia:1**_

_**With Reyna and Thalia in the lead and Hazel taking the last place position that is the poll so far. I will keep the poll going for a couple more chapters. If you have not voted yet please do. Also please review. I need the voice of the fans to motivate me to write more per chapter. Also advice is welcomed. I don't expect to be the best writer but I do want you all to enjoy your reading. Let me know what ever is on your mind. Please enjoy. Remember I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan. PM me if you have an OC you want me to use. Thanks guys, fjclay823 signing out.**_


	3. Tragedy strikes home

_**Hey guys its fjclay823 here with another update. I know this chapter was a bit hard to write cause of the tragedy. But it serves a purpose of motivation for Percy to train hard. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.**_

_**Anaklusmos14**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest**_

_**Kat404**_

_**King Guest**_

_**FullyAwesomeMinecrafter**_

_**Nofunnybusnies**_

_**Child- of- athena97**_

_**And Guest.**_

_**Your review were awesome and mucho appreciated. I know this chapter seems a bit cruel and maybe a bit more than a T rating but it needed to be done. As for the poll**_

_**Reyna:5**_

_**Thalia:5**_

_**Piper:3**_

_**Artemis:4**_

_**Hestia:3**_

_**Hazel is still at 0**_

_**I hope I can get more reviews and some more helpful criticism on this chapter. Thanks guys. The poll will be up for 2 more chapters. Thanks and goodnight everyone fjclay823 out.**_

"Hi mom," I said, a small sad smile one my face. My mother and Paul stood there gaping in surprise as if they were not expecting me. Then I mentally face palmed myself. Of course, they were not expecting me. For all they knew I was still in Greece.

"Percy?" My mom asked uncertainly. As if she expected I was a figment of her imagination. She stood there confused for a moment before a look flashed on her face. I grimaced. I knew that look. The Percy- Jackson- where- have- you- been- the- last- ten- months- and- why- haven't- you- contacted- me look. Then her look changed to pure happiness. She handed Paul a little squirming bundle wrapped in a blanket before she tackled me in a massive hug that would have put Tyson to shame. I swear my back popped and sounded like exploding bubble wrap. "Where have you been? Are you all right? What happened in Greece? Did you win? Where is Annabeth?" My mom asked in a hurried tone. She noticed me flinching when she said Annabeth's name. "Annabeth isn't dead is she?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, no she is fine mom. She is enjoying immortality now." I said. I must have sounded a bit bitter because my mom frowned a little. Then I heard a soft cry. I looked at Paul who was standing there awkwardly holding what I knew to be my baby sister Aurora. Paul noticed where my gaze was. He walked over giving me an awkward hug.

"Welcome back Percy. How have you been?" He asked. Kind of a stupid question really but a valid one.

"I have been better but I will explain in a little bit. Is this my new sister?" I asked. I heard my mom gasp a little in shock. I guess the son of Apollo did not tell her who he was or that his father had told me. I smirked a little. "What? You didn't think Apollo's son wouldn't have told his father about whose baby they just delivered did ya?" I asked laughing a little.

"I knew there was something off about him. I told you Paul. He was too sunny and cheerful. And the fact that he tried to get me to calm down by playing music should have tipped me off." Mom said. I laughed again louder. _It seems I need to thank Apollo's son personally, _I thought to myself. "Come Percy lets sit down and you can tell me what has been going on the last few months." My mom said pulling us into the kitchen. Paul and me sat down at the table and watched as my mom started making her signature blue cookies.

As they baked, my mom sat back down. She had a look that said, even though I will not like what you say tell me what has been going on so far. "What has been happening lately? Who kidnapped you? Annabeth-" I flinched again at her name. "didn't say much. She only muttered about an evil goddess and Gaea. What was she talking about when she said there were Roman demigods?" My mother shot off questions like Rachel did. In a machine gun fashion. Once she was done with her questions I took a deep breath.

"Can I hold my new sister Paul?" I asked. He only nodded a little and handed her to me. I thought he was acting pretty strange but I ignored it chalking it up to him being stunned by my homecoming. Aurora giggled and cooed in my arms. I smiled widely as she started playing with my shirt. I took another deep breath and looked at my mother.

I started telling her everything starting with the gods two different forms of Greek and Roman. I then told her how Hera switch the leaders of the two camps to bring them together. About the new prophecy starting. My quest to Alaska. When I mentioned that, she got thoughtful for a moment and said something about calling in the middle of the night under her breath. I continued about my fight with the ghost legion and my battle with Polybotes. My mother looked scared about that. I spoke of the Argo 2 and all the events that happened on our way to room. Mine and Jason's fight with the two Giants in the Coliseum. She had an absolutely terrified face when I told her about my trip to Tartarus. I told her about the final battle. I spilled everything that happened in the last 10 months or so. When I got to the part of Annabeth and me breaking up I received a sad look from my mother. I felt like crying but my sister patted my cheek as if comforting me.

About halfway through my mom had grabbed the cookies out of the oven. The smell of them hit me like a ton of bricks and the full realization hit me. I was home. I knew I could not stay and put my family at risk but the fact that I was here now and that they were safe made me very happy. One look from me and my mom knew I was going to go live at camp now. She sighed seeming resigned to that fact. We spent the next few hours talking and having fun just like old times. As it started getting dark, I decided it was best to get going. I hand Aurora back to Paul and said goodbye to him. I promised my mother I would IM her three times a week.

I should have known something was wrong as I left. It was like a chill down my spine. I foolishly ignored it. As I stepped out onto the roof, I saw Blackjack there. I walked up to him. _**Hey boss, where ya been? Aint no one has given me sugar cubes since you disappeared.**_

"Don't call me boss Blackjack," I sighed but I was very happy to see him. _**Sure boss I might stop it one day, **_he said in my mind. I chuckled. It seemed like some things did not change. As I was about to mount him Nico showed up. He ran out of the shadows of the taller buildings around us. He was out of breath and looked anxious.

"O thank the gods Percy I am so sorry," He said.

"What are you talking about death breath?" I asked confused. The way he apologized was as if I was at a funeral for a loved one and he was offering his condolences.

"You don't know yet?" He asked confusing me even more.

"Know what?" I asked getting slightly frustrated by him not telling me anything. "What's wrong Nico?"

"I just spoke to him in the underworld. How is your mom doing?" Nico said. At first, I thought he was talking about Jason but when he asked how my mom was doing, I was even more confused.

"Spoke to who Nico?" I asked. However, as he said the answer I knew already whom he was talking about.

"I spoke to Paul. He died just last night." Nico said. I stood there stunned for a moment putting the pieces together. Suddenly it clicked. Paul's strange behavior. How he seemed like he was uncomfortable. How he seemed like he wanted to move away from me at times. I stiffened and said four words.

"My. Moms. Apartment. Now." I said desperately. Nico looked shocked for a second before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the shadows. My eyes closed and when I opened them, I was in my mom's living room. What I saw shocked me. Nico had his sword drawn and he reached behind his back and brought forth a dagger. He handed it to me and I nodded thankfully. Then I turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

He had my mother by the throat. A kitchen knife was being pressed into her neck. "Let her go. NOW" I growled. The man said nothing. Just stood there smiling evilly. He was dressed in all white. His form changed from Paul's body to a man who glowed a white aura. My mother looked at me with terrified eyes. I heard my baby sister crying next to Nico in the armchair. "Nico. Listen to me very carefully. You will not fight this person. You are to take my sister and get to half blood hill right now." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "Don't argue Nico. Get her to Chiron and get back here immediately. Bring some campers as well. I have a feeling I won't be able to win this fight alone. Now GO," I yelled as I charged forward to the mystery man holding my mom hostage. Nico hesitated but grabbed my sister and vanished into the shadows.

As I got close, enough to attack the man flicked his wrist and threw my mother through the living room wall into my room. That angered me more and I started jabbing and stabbing at the man. He did not fight back. He just kept up with his crazy smile and dodging every attempt, I made to kill him. I concentrate as I fought and suddenly water was flying everywhere. The walls exploded as thousands of gallons flooded my mom's apartment. My movement sped up as my element gave me a boost of energy. As I attack, he dodge every move I made towards him. I tried using the water to grab him but he would jump out of the way each time it got close to him.

Eventually I started to get tired. Where was Nico? Why hadn't he returned by now? The man's smile got bigger and I realized he was doing something to stop Nico from getting back in. I stopped attacking. "Who are you?" I growled again. He pointed at me. I tried attacking again but it was as if I was being tied up. He smiled and flicked his wrist. I was instantly and repeatedly thrown into every wall in the apartment. I felt bones breaking. Organs being punctured. I screamed in agony. Eventually the pain stopped. I was broken bloody and defeated. The man raise the hand with the knife. I floated slowly towards him fighting as hard as I could. I lost. As I neared this man, he held the knife pointing it towards me. Slowly and painfully my body was forced to stab myself in the stomach. I screamed in agony.

What happened next thought was more horrible than anything I have yet to witness. My mom ran around the corner holding a bat. She swung it at the man. He was not expecting it apparently as she made contact. The bat though broke against his head. He winced but that was all. He snapped his fingers and she appeared in the same condition as I was in. She was hovering suspended in front of me. My mother looked at me in fear. It was not fear for herself. It was fear for me. Of what would happen to me.

She whispered to me, "Be careful Percy. I love you. Take care of your sister. Lastly take care of yourself Nico and Thalia. Protect the demigods and gods. I love you Percy." As she finished the man reached up and swiftly slit her throat.

I watched in complete and utter horror as my mothers limp and lifeless body fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO" I yelled in anger and pain. The ground started to shake. I could feel every source of water in a five-mile radius. Moreover, it all responded to me. Billions of gallons of water rose into the air. A part of my brain saw Blackjack flying away fast. My vision turned red. The bonds that held me broke. My wounds started healing. The water in the apartment started to whirlpool around me getting stronger by the second. The man's smile faltered for a minute. That was all I needed. I flew into a rage.

My mom's apartment exploded. Water and stone rained down onto helpless mortals in the street as the man flew out the window as I punched him with all my might. He flew through two buildings before stopping. I flew out after him using the water to hold me in the air. He hovered there smiling as I attacked him harder than I ever fought anyone. I used the dagger causing all types of wounds on him. Finally, I punched him one last time causing him to crash into the ground in front of the Empire State Building. I floated higher until I was at the top of the building right below Olympus. I could feel Zeus's anger that I was in his domain but I did not care.

I dropped. I used the water to guide me as I fell at an incredible rate towards the man. At the last second, I flipped over attempting to slam my knees into him. I slammed into him going about 50 miles per hour. I saw blood fly out of his mouth. Silver blood. I thought it was strange but I ignored it. All that was on my mind was making him suffer and bleed. He looked unconscious as I stood up. As I turned around, I saw 14 flashes and the Olympians were there with Hades and Hestia. They all gasped loudly as I walked towards them.

I whirled around as I heard stone moving. "Perseus who is that? Why have you destroyed most of Manhattan?" My father asked. I softened a little as I turned to my dad, tears in my eyes as I said.

"This man killed my step father last night and I just watched as he murdered my mother in cold blood. I will make him pay for it." All the gods gasped again their eyes wide before Hestia cried out. The mystery man flashed right in front of me. His smile was gone now and he looked dangerously menacing. My father rushed forward as he grabbed me by the throat.

"LET MY SON GO NOW!" Poseidon ordered angrily. The man laughed loudly. It sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. It made me want to rip my ears off. The man flicked his wrist causing the Olympians to stay rooted to their spot. I took advantage of the distraction to slip out of his grasp using all nearby water to slam into him. At first, it seemed like he was losing but then my control over the water stopped. I realized what was happening before it was too late. He was stopping me from controlling water. I was now helpless as he grabbed me by throat again.

He started floating upward past Olympus until we had cloud cover. He gave me one last smile before he leaned forward. "You wanted to know who I was Perseus Jackson." He said his voice quiet but deadly. I was struggling against his grip. "Do not fret Perseus Jackson. You will live to fight me again in the future when I return to destroy the planet. Prepare yourself for more agony Perseus Jackson cause it is coming. I swear it for I am Order. The most powerful being in the universe." I gasped when he said his name. Then he smiled one last time. As he let go I knew I was in for the fight of my life.

I free fell from 5 miles up in the sky. I could feel Zeus using the winds to slow me down but only slightly as if his powers were blocked as well. I closed my eyes as I felt me hitting the asphalt. The impact caused a deep crater effectively breaking every bone in my body. The last thing I remember seeing was Nico's face and hearing him call my name. Then I slipped into unconsciousness…


	4. Forgiveness and Healing

_**Hey guys. Its me with another chapter of my story. I hope you like it. **_

_**Special thanks go to:**_

_**ISoLate69: Thank you. I am trying to and every chapter gets a lot longer each time I post. Hopefully my next chapter will be at 5000 words.**_

_**SpectrumLight: Thank you very much. I will try to put some of your ideas to use. I might just use that on Percy instead.**_

_**Child-of-Athena97: I hope it is getting better for you.**_

_**Kat404.: I plan to and maybe make a sequel depending on the reviews of those who like this story.**_

_**Guest: Thank you.**_

_**Dumb Nerd: I am trying my hardest to. Thank you.**_

_**Chinas: Thank you.**_

_**Guest: Thank you.**_

_**Guest: Thank you.**_

_**Guest: Thank you.**_

_**Alright guys. It is time to see the current results for the poll.**_

_**Reyna: 9**_

_**Thalia: 9**_

_**Hazel: 0 Still**_

_**Piper: 4**_

_**Artemis: 5**_

_**Hestia:3**_

_**Ok guys there you have it. Still with Reyna and Thalia tied. Should they still be tied at the end of next chapter I will use a fair method of choosing the person he pairs with. (meaning I will flip a coin) and who ever wins will be the one to be with Percy. As usual I ask for a few moment of your time to review this chapter and give me any constructive critisism on how to make the story better. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last few chapters have been. Thank you for all the reviews and have a good night!**_

_**Fjclay823 signing off.**_

It took all of two seconds for the gods to react as the bonds fell off them allowing them to move and use their powers. They had just watched the hero of Olympus get dropped out of the sky by the hands of that mysterious figure. Poseidon, just about fifteen minutes ago, had been wondering why all the water in Manhattan was rising in veangful justice. Now he knew why. The first mortal woman he had loved more than any other was now dead. Now his son was in the middle of a crater caused by his fall and wasn't moving. The son of Hades had just arrived with my brothers daughter Thalia and that daughter of Ares. _They must have shadow traveled here, _I thought idly as I ran to them as they crouched near my sons unmoving body. Apollo was the first of the gods to reach him.

"Move out of the way now," Apollo ordered desperately shoving the son of Hades out of the way. He knelt down next to Percy and started chanting. I breathed a sigh of relief when Hades placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him not able to speak but my eyes showing my emotions and asking the question I wanted to know.

"He will be fine brother. Please call off the storms and earthquakes." Hades said. I didn't know what he was talking about at first but I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was shocked. Somehow I had caused storms to rage on every continent. I even had one going in Alaska. I slowed calmed my rage and willed the storms to go away. I opened my eyes to see Apollo bandaging my son from head to toe.

"He will be fine. Though it could take a month or so for him to heal fully," Apollo said. "There is another way but it will only work with Poseidon's help." He looked at me and I understood what he was asking of me. I created a rainbow out of mist and threw a drachma into it.

"O Iris, please accept my offering. Show me my son Tyson in my underwater forges." I asked of Iris. Tyson's image appeared and he turned to me with a wide grin that faded as soon as I told him what happened. I then asked him my request.

"Don't worry daddy. I will have Briares help me make it. It will be done in one hour." Tyson sniffled at me. I thanked him and waved my hand through the message ending the conversation.

"We must have a meeting now to discuss what has just happened. Apollo get Percy somewhere safe and meet us in the throne room," Zeus ordered. Apollo nodded and flashed Percy and the other three demigods away to camp and we all flashed to the throne room and took out seats. A moment later Apollo arrived and sat sown also.

"Now that we are all here we need to figure out who the Hades that was that attacked Perseus." Zeus said. He was more upset that he was unable to attack this mysterious man. I was more upset that I couldn't do anything to help my son. "Athena. I know that asking you to know everything is a bit much but do you have any idea of whom he was?" Zeus asked Athena.

"Father I have no idea who that was or what his intentions were. He was extremely powerful. Even more so than Gaea." Athena looked completely flabbergasted. I for once didn't care about our rivalry. I just wanted answers.

"That isn't enough. I want to know who attacked my son and I want to know where he is now. In addition I want him to suffer." I growled out loud. I knew she had no leads but I needed to vent my anger and had no one else to blame.

"Don't give me that tone barnacle beard. I am just as upset about this random attack as you are. I am but one goddess and I can not do everything on my own. Now calm down," Athena said dangerously close to yelling. Before I could retort Zeus stopped me. I noticed only vaguely as the other gods and goddesses watched our exchange in fear of my anger. They wisely chose not to speak.

"Poseidon, I want you to know that we will find this man and he will feel justice. I know you are upset. We all are. Taking your anger out on Athena though is not helping. For now I want you to help your son heal. We will speak with him after he wakes up." Zeus thundered. Then he spoke more calmly to Artemis. "Artemis. I want you and your hunters to stay at camp until Perseus is healed and woken up and we have spoken to him. I know you don't like it there but I am not taking anymore chances of anyone getting attacked like Perseus."

Artemis did not like her fathers plan. That much was cleared on her face. She was about to object but stopped herself as a pitch black and silver portal opened in front of us. Out stepped a woman. She looked ancient but still beautiful with flowing black hair. Her eyes held more wisdom than Athena could ever hope to imagine and they glowed like stars. Her dress was pitch black and had swirling stars and galaxies on it. Zeus and all the other gods and goddesses jumped to their feet, their weapons out and aimed directly at her. I was the only one who remained seated. "WHO ARE YOU? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO DISRUPT THIS MEETING." Zeus yelled as lightning flashed above us. I stood up and bowed to her. This shocked everyone. "Why are you bowing to her Poseidon. Do you know her?"

The lady spoke up now smiling at me. "I have spoken to him myself a few years prior to Perseus's birth. I am Chaos." she said. Athena gasped loudly and bowed also. Slowly all the gods bowed though I could tell Zeus and Hades were very reluctant to. "Rise Olympians. I am here to give you the information on the attack of Perseus Jackson. Please sit and hold all questions till I am done." She waited as everyone sat then summoned herself a simple black rocking chair.

"You know me as the First. The creator of all. The beginning. That is true in a degree. There were two others that came with my creation. Order and Void. My brothers. We live harmoniously, always balancing each other. I took care of them and they did the same for me. For 20 millinieum we were at peace. Then one day that all change when my brother Void was attacked when I had my back turned. My brother Order had been consumed by jealously towards Void and me. For 5 millineum we fought, my brother and I against Order. We destroyed entire Galaxies in our fight and Order, seeking to finish his campaign for power gave one final blast. Void, knowing that I would fade from the attack saved me by engulfing Order and himself into the void. This killed my youngest brother Void but Order survived. Barely. He was stuck in the void, made entirely of my brothers essence. I knew he would return. I just didn't know when. I foresaw the day that a champion for my greatest creation would be born. He alone would be able to finish my brother off in battle."

"My brother has amassed an army of monsters from Tartarus. Every creature that was in there at one point or another has been released save the Titans and Giants. He plans to attack Olympus and to drain not only your powers but those of the Titans, Giants and my children the Primordial gods. Once he has done that he will aim for me. Once he has finished killing me he will destroy this universe and make a new one under his control. He will rule it worse than any of your predessesors. He must be stopped before he can destroy all of you." Chaos finished. All of us were stunned. To learn that we would be destroyed like this was shocking. Zeus was the first to speak.

"How can we help you defeat your brother? You spoke of a champion of ours, who is it? My last question is when does he plan to attack?" He asked sounding slightly defeated.

"He plans to attack in 1 year. Until then you will not be able to find him or any of the monsters that he has recruited. He was able to make a new dimension in space. I cannot enter it due to the fact that he made it impenetrable thanks to a barrier. As for helping to defeat him, you must throw away your so called Ancient Laws and fight alongside your own children."

"We cannot do that. That law was made to prevent favoritism in the demigods," Hera retorted.

"Daughter of Kronos. Do not take me for a fool. You persuaded Zeus to make that law so he wouldn't be able visit his children. You let your jealousy control you yet again." Chaos pointed out much to Hera's rage. Ares looked ready to gut Chaos for her words. Hephaestus was smiling a little but as usual nobody paid him much attention. The rest of us though were waiting for Hera's reply. I watched as Hera's face turned red and then bright purple.

"How dare you make that accusation about me. My husbands illegitimate children are his and it is not my right to judge them for their fathers actions. I feel no such jealously towards his _children._" Hera spat the last word as if being a child was an ugly disease. I was about to comment but Artemis beat me to it.

"Who are you trying to fool Hera? You? Us? You have hated every child Zeus has had. You hate your own son's that you have had with him. You could never be happy with us cause you felt as if you were above us." Artemis said seething.

"Why you insolent little girl, how dare you? Just because you are my husbands child doesn't mean I hated you. I have done nothing to you nor have I ever attacked you."

Apollo and Artemis both jumped up in rage. I sigh knowing that this was going to go on too long. Luckily Hestia stepped in. "Sit down you two, please. I have something to say and you will all listen. Afterwards we will listen to Lady Chaos's plan to defeat her brother. Hera, you have sat there for millenium cursing and attacking every child of Zeus. They were not the ones to hurt you. Zeus was. Amphitrite nor Persephone attacks their husbands children so why do you? It is because those women had something in them that Zeus can't seem to find in you anymore. Once you figure it out your relationship with him may get better. For now though our personal problems are not a matter to be discussed. We have to prepare for a fight like non other. Something even the fates can't predict. I ask of all of you, please no more fighting amongst ourselves. At least not until the battle is over. Please." Hestia spoke with such convinction that it was hard to believe that she was as peaceful as she was.

"Lady Chaos. We will do everything that we must to win with as little argument as possible. Please tell us how to win," I asked.

Chiron's POV (One that is rarely used)

"Is he doing any better child?" I asked Nico. I walked over to beside Nico as he sat on the beach with Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper. Thalia and Reyna were crying silently. Thalia was holding Percy's baby sister, Aurora. Thalia was the only besides Nico and Reyna that Aurora allowed to hold her. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was very much like her mother and brother. I was still in shock at what I was told that happened.

Poor Percy doesn't sum up half of what has happened to Percy. He had just lost his friend, his girlfriend had left him and now this. The fates were really testing him hard.

"No sir, there has been no change. Tyson should be here soon though with it. According to Apollo it will help heal him faster. I should have gotten there faster. I should have been able to help him." Nico said. The child looked like he was about to burst into tears. Hazel put her arm around him.

"Nico, listen to me. Percy knew he was going into a fight he couldn't win. You couldn't have changed that. He sent you to get help. Percy asking for help meant he was prepared to go down fighting." Thalia said. "That Kelphead put you and his sister before his own life. That is just the way Percy is. Add on that he had to sit there and watch his mom die in cold blood was more than anyone can bear."

"I know its just cause I felt like I was useless to him. I couldn't help him. I couldn't even get help to him. All I was able to do was get his sister out of there." Nico said dejectedly. I knew he was going to go on. He had been for the entire ordeal. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Child. Percy's fate is his fate. There was nothing you could have done. Let go of your grudge that you hold over yourself, and train. You can only get better. Oh look Tyson is here." I said using my infamous subject changing skill. Just before Tyson or I could talk there was a flash making us turn away. Once it was gone Poseidon was standing there with Apollo.

Poseidons POV

Apollo and I had just arrived to the camp. As soon as Chaos had told us her plan and left Tyson had contacted me to tell me it was ready. So flashed back here instantly. What Chaos had told us disturbed me greatly. However there were more important matters to discuss. The 7 demigods that were there and Chiron as well bowed to us but we quickly waved it. We were all too upset, even Tyson's hug was only half-hearted.

"Lord Poseidon, I assume you are ready for this?" Chiron asked me. I nodded.

"Yes I am my old friend. I just pray it works and he survives." I said. I saw the demigods with shocked faces.

"What do you mean you hope he survives?" Reyna asked me. I knew what I was about to say was not going to be pleasant for them but it needs to be done.

"Tyson go ahead and set everything up. I will explain the process." I said before turning to the demigods. I took a deep breath and started. "I am about to perform a ritual with Apollo. This ritual is an ancient Atlantean ritual. Percy needs to be cocooned in a ball of water for me to begin. Once begun I cannot stop or the ritual will surely kill him. I will start by chanting in the old tongue used by the Primordials. It will purge his body of all pain, but if his will to live is gone then it can kill him. After watching his mother die I don't know how his will to live is which is why his sister will be here. Halfway through he wake up. His pain will be unbearable. I need all of you to talk to him. Remind him that there are still people living that care about him and still want him here."

As I finished up I saw their faces go through multiple emotions before settling on defeat. They knew it was the only way to help Percy get better faster. Once Apollo arrived with my son in his arms I helped him to place Percy in the tank after getting his clothes off. He wore only a pair of boxer briefs. I notice the daughters of Zeus, Bellona, Aphrodite and Pluto blush. Once I closed the tank I stepped back a few feet. "Prepare yourselves." I began to chant in the old tongue. It roughly translated to, "I, Poseidon, god of the Seas, the Earthshaker, the Father of horses, and King of Atlantis, hereby heal you Perseus Jackson, my son, in hope that you will live to fight again. I release you of your pain. I release you from your agony. Heal Perseus Jackson, Heal." I repeated the chant over and over. After about five minutes is when Percy woke up and wailed from the pain.

Percy POV

Once I had blacked out from the attack from Order I started dreaming. First I was witnessing a destructive battle between three people. I recognized the one of them. It was order. He was smiling as he fought and just seeing him even in a dream made my blood boil. He was fighting two different people. One was a beautiful lady with long shimmering white hair and stars for eyes. The other was a child about my age. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and his eyes were darker than night. I knew Order but who are these other two? My thoughts were answered by a soft voice behind me.

"Those are my children Perseus. Chaos, Order, and Void." I whirled around my fists balling instinctively. The being just chuckled. "Relax son of the sea. I mean you no harm at all. I come merely to summarize the events of recent times," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How do I know you mean me no harm? Your son just tried to kill me." I asked. The man smiled as if my wariness and anger amused him.

"Because Perseus I have no reason to harm you. Unlike my son Order I don't dream of destroying peace and gaining power. I just simply exist." He said. I lowered my fists but kept my guard up just in case.

"Who are you then? What do you want with me? Why did Order attack me?" I asked. I had more questions but I would get to those soon.

"Who am I? Well I would say my name is Beginning. I am the original. As for what I want, I wish to help you defeat my son. I will explain it all some other time. Order attacked you because you are the key to defeating him. He knows that you have a power inside you that can defeat him. It showed itself in you only momentarily in your fight with him. I will visit you in your dreams as you move on towards your battle with him. Goodbye for now. Your father is attempting a powerful ritual to heal your body from its damage. Just know when you awaken you will be in extreme pain. Listen to your friends and you will survive it." With that he waved his hand and I disappeared before I could ask him anymore questions.

As I slowly started to wake I could hear my father chanting in a strange language that I had only heard once. From the jailer Kampe. That was when I felt the pain. It was excruciating. It fell like I was being tossed into a vat of acid and then forced to rub salt over my body then being dipped in the Styx only that it was a thousand times worse. I felt my bones repairing. My muscles knitting themselves back together. I heard a bone chilling agonizing scream that only later I would realize came from me. Dimly I could here my friends talking to me.

"Percy, please come back to us…" That sounded like Hazel.

"Don't you dare die on us kelp head…" That I knew was Thalia.

"Percy, please, don't die, you are the only one I have left besides my father, please don't die.." That was Nico.

"Percy, you are a great warrior. I know you will survive this. Don't die on us…" That sounded just like Reyna.

"Come on Aqua boy. We need you now more than ever…" That was Leo and his annoying nickname for me.

"Percy. You WILL survive this. You will return to us. I know it hurts but it will be over soon…" I knew that was Piper using charmspeak on me.

"Brother, please don't let that mean man kill you dead…" I almost cried hearing Tyson's voice.

"Come child. I know you are stronger than this. Do not give into deaths hands so easily…" I would have smiled at Chiron's words and faith in me had the pain not washed every word away as if they were caught in a current. I felt myself giving in slowly to the temptation of death. Just as soon as I was about to give in completely, I heard a voice that stopped me cold.

"Percy. I am not allowing you to die like this. Wake up my son. Protect your sister and your family. Please do this for me." I wanted to cry out to my mother to stay but as I opened my eyes again she slowly disappeared from my sight. The next figure I saw was Jason.

"Percy, you need to survive this. Only you can win this war. You must lead the demigods into battle. I will look after your mother as I know you will look out for my loved ones as well. Valete meus amicus. Videte. bonus fortuna." Jason said to me. I knew it translated to: goodbye my friend. Take care and good luck. I watched him slowly disappear in front of me.

I knew that they were right. I couldn't give up. I focused on my friends around me, their words getting clearer. With one last yell I let loose of all my pain and agony. It exploded outward destroying the container I was in. All my emotions were let loose. The anger, pain, sadness, love, and hate burst out of me as if a dam over flooded. As I slowly came to my senses I heard screaming and crying. I felt the earthquake and the storms around me, the water that vilently pounded the shore as my emotions flowed freely. Then as quickly as it started I collapsed in the arms of my friends. "Hey guys. How's it going?" I said weakly as I slipped into a peaceful sleep, the last few hours catching up to me…


	5. Information and gifts

_**Hey guys. Fjclay823 here with my next thrilling chapter. First off special thanks goes to:**_

_**Anaklusmos14**_

_**Guest**_

_**Kat404**_

_**Chinas**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest and**_

_**Dumb nerd.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews. Now on to the poll. Last chapter was the last chance to vote. Here are the results**_

_**Thalia:12**_

_**Reyna:10**_

_**Piper:5**_

_**Hazel:0**_

_**Artemis:6**_

_**Hestia:3**_

_**Well guys. Thalia is the clear winner. I don't know how to start their romance right now but I will figure it out later. For now thank you all and please review at the end of the chapter. Thank you all very much. Fjclay823, signing out. Goodnight.**_

After I passed out on the beach I had a pretty restful sleep. No dreams or visions plagued my mind. I woke up a few times to see either Reyna, Thalia, Hazel or Piper feeding me ambrosia and nectar. I fell asleep though as fast as I woke up. After waking up and seeing Thalia feeding me with a smirk on her face I passed out again only to have a dream.

"_Welcome back Perseus. How are you feeling now?" Beginning asked me. I actually had to think about that for a moment._

"_I feel like some has filled my body with lead." I replied. The old man just chuckled for a moment before getting a serious face again. "I am ecstatic to see that you came to check on me personally. Did you miss me that much?" I asked, the sarcasm flowing through me and out my mouth._

"_Your sarcasm is as good as ever child. I like that in a hero." Beginning said a small sad smile on his face. "Now down to business. You have questions. I have answers. I will not be able to answer them all right away but you will get your answer eventually. Ask away child."_

"_You would think with all I have been through that people would stop calling me child." I muttered under my breath. Then I spoke up with my first question. "Last time we met I saw your children fighting. Who won that fight and why were they fighting to begin with?" I asked those questions first. If there is one thing that I learned from Annabeth is that all information is key to survival. _

"_I will tell you the truth on that one. Chaos has already visited the gods and told them what she thinks was the truth. Partially it is the truth. You see Perseus, my son Order and his siblings lived in harmony for many millennium. One day however Order discovered me. He feared my power and wanted it as his own. He devised a way to make a deity fade and give him their power. Before he could hope to take me on though he needed more strength. He sought out Chaos and Void. The only two beings that could stand up to him and win in a fight. He attacked Void first knowing his power was by far the stronger of the three. What he wasn't expecting was Chaos to be there. For centuries they fought hard. They destroyed many galaxies and universes. As his sister fought she weakened greatly. Order saw this as an opportunity and began to absorb her power making her fade. As he attacked Chaos, Void knew that if she was defeated then he would fall too and Order would destroy everything. So to stop Order from consuming Chaos, Void used his own essence to send him and his brother to the realm of the faded. It killed Void in the process but Order was not able to gain his power." Beginning finished his story._

"_How did Order escape?" I asked. Something told me the answer was not one I would like._

"_You know the limits of immortality correct?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Then you must know that the more people who prays to a deity, the deity can gain strength from their prayers." I must of looked funny cause Beginning laughed a little. Actually my only thought was, who would pray to a madman like this. He must of read my mind because his next explanation floored me fast. "You have heard how Chaos has created your world. What many do not know was Chaos has created many worlds. All the same except a few different aspects." _

"_What do you mean different aspects?" I asked. To say I was shocked was about right. I don't think even Athena knew there were other worlds._

"_Well you know your world. You know Zeus is a power hungry fool at times. You know your father is a caring man who wants the best for the world. On one planet it could be backwards and Zeus could be nice and Poseidon could be power hungry. I have watched each world. They all are the same except for their personalities and parentage. In one world the gods were the evil ones and the titans and Gaea were the good guys. The one exception to this little… rule you could say, is you. In every world, no matter who your parentage has been whether it was Zeus, Hades or even Kronos himself, your personality has never changed. now I have my own theory for that but until I have proof I will not reveal it to you."_

"_Ok" I said slowly taking in that information. "That still doesn't explain how Order got free." I said. He smiled like I was a winning race horse or something._

"_Well Perseus, in one galaxy far away, there the gods, Titans, and Gaea and the Giants were all evil. They fought like crazy for control. When that planets Gaea found out about Chaos and her brothers fight for control, they prayed to Order for his blessing to win. Eventually the gods and Titans there learned of him as well and started praying for his help as well. Order gained most of his strength back from their prayers and beliefs that he was able to break out of the Realm of the Faded. He drained that planet of all the deities powers. He moved from planet to planet draining all their powers. He destroyed everything in his wake. He now targets your planet. If he succeeds in defeating your world he will have enough power to drain Chaos then my powers as well. You don't need to be a genius to realize that this is a problem." He explained all of this as I stood there shell shocked. _

_There was one question I knew I had to know the answer to. "What about me? You said I was the same on every planet. What happened to me each time?" I asked. I knew that my other self's were defeated otherwise Order wouldn't be here. I just felt as if there was something crucial to this situation that I didn't know._

"_Yes Perseus, in each world you were defeated whether or not the gods stood behind you. You stood up to my son on every world. Each time you did though you show the same power that you showed when he attacked you a week ago. Though there is something strange though. Every time you fought him your powers were stronger. On the last planet you almost defeated him. My theory is that with each world he destroys he only gains a partial amount of power from that world. I also think that when he destroys each world about half of the power spreads out between the other worlds. I think Chaos planted that as a fail safe plan in case Order returned. Which is why Order does not have the power to attack Chaos. Unless he destroys this world first." Again his explanations floored me. I began to think rapidly(yes I can think, thank you very much). I had only one more question for now before I asked to be sent back. I felt as if the amount of knowledge I had just learnt from Beginning would overwhelm me._

"_Your theory makes a lot of sense. Though I do have one more question for now. My planet, is it the last one left? Am I the only hope that you and Chaos have left?" Something told me I knew the answer before he told me._

"_Yes Perseus Jackson. You are the final hope for Chaos's and my life. I know that this burden that I have place on you is too much but I foresee that you are the only one who could do it. You are my champion. Perseus Jackson, the champion of Beginning and Chaos. In due time I will give you my blessing which will increase your strength one hundred fold." I nodded grimly. I should have known my life wouldn't get easier. In fact I was now destined to go against one of the top three most powerful beings ever created. I wanted to say no. to find someone else to do the job. However I knew that I couldn't allow someone else to take on this burden. Athena said my fatal flaw would be my downfall. I would make sure to prove her wrong this time. I will avenge my mother and step father. Order will not destroy my home._

"_Thank you old man, I appreciate your answer a lot. Now can you send me back. I need to train so that I can stop your son." I said. He raised his eyebrow at his nickname but chuckled a hearty chuckle. _

"_Very well Perseus Jackson. I thank you for taking this burden. I know it is a bit much but I foresee you defeating him now. Good luck. Remember, you will face more trails and pain before your final battle with my son. He will aim to take your will to fight away. Do not give in to him. Good bye child till next time." He said smiling as he waved his hand. I felt myself returning to my body. But before I was gone fully from him I thought I heard him say, "Good luck my son, may the fates be with you."_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on the porch to the big house. I realized slowly that I was in the same chair that I woke up on here for the first time when I first came to camp after the minotaur kidnapped my mother. I sighed wishing for those old days. I looked out onto the hill and saw Peleus and Mrs. O'Leary playing with each other as they guarded Thalia's tree and kept an eye out for new half- bloods.

I turned my attention to the valley that led to the beach. There apparently had been some major changes. The cabins were move. The cabins for the Olympians were first starting with the Zeus Cabin, followed by my fathers cabin, then the Ares cabin, then the Hephaestus cabin followed by the Apollo cabin and the Dionysus cabin. Next to Dionysus's cabin was Hades cabin. Behind them in a subdivision like pattern was every male minor god following the same patter as the Olympians cabins. A stone pathway with a large Hearth fire in the middle separated the male cabins from the female cabins. The female cabins started with Hera, then Demeter, Athena, Artemis, then Aphrodite. Next to Aphrodite's was a cabin for Hestia. Then following the same pattern that the males had except that they were female. The cabins stayed the same just the layout was different.

The stables had moved to be closer to the lake with a nice size fence that led to the water so that the horses could go for a nice cool drink. On the opposite side of the lake was what looked like apartment building. I figured that the older demigods were there making lives for themselves. Directly behind the cabins was the amphitheater. I followed the stone walkway a fork in the road. On led to a series of temples the other to what looked like the Coliseum. I figured that was our new sword fighting arena. Next to it was a new Archery arena. I noticed that some targets were moving. I looked to the left of that and saw that a stone pathway lead to the beach. I could see what looked like a pier with a dozen different ships were anchored to it. I saw the Argo 2 there in all its glory.

I was broken out of my viewing of the new camp when I heard a couple of sighs next to me. I looked and was surprised to see Thalia and Reyna next to me. They were sleeping soundlessly on both sides of me. I slowly shook them both awake causing them both to jump up ready for a fight. I chuckled softly watching them look around for the enemy. When they heard my laugh they whipped around to see me with a smile on my face. They glared at me and smirked when I flinched away from them. They smiled though as they both rushed forward to hug me tightly.

"Thank the gods, you're awake. I thought you weren't going to wake up Percy," Reyna said. I looked puzzled at them for a moment.

"What do you mean? How long was I out?" I asked confused. I looked at them a bit more closely and saw the bags under their eyes. The clear signs of them being up for a long time.

"You have been out for almost 2 weeks Kelp head. Apollo was getting worried that something went wrong with the ritual. Neither him or Poseidon were expecting you to destroy that container." Thalia said. From the look in her eyes I knew she was hiding something but I wasn't going to push her. "Now c'mon the gods wanted to talk to you about something."

I was confused. Why did the gods want to talk to me? I just figured it was about the attack on me by Order. "What for? Why do I have to go to Olympus? I'm starving." I groaned as I stood up on weak feet. I almost collapsed had Thalia and Reyna not grabbed me. They put my arms over their shoulders supporting most of their weight.

"Calm down son of Neptune, they are at the arena waiting for you. They are personally overseeing the training of all the campers. We aren't sure as to why but we aren't exactly complaining." Reyna said.

"Oh, ok," was all I could say as they helped me get to the arena. Thankfully they supported my weight for the most part. As we walked between the cabins I noticed campers and hunters alike bustling around in armor. A few didn't have any and I saw the new camp shirts. It was half purple and half orange. On it in bright gold letters was the name: Camp Demigod. I smiled as I noticed those of Greek and Roman descent. I also saw a few younger campers coming out of the Hestia cabin. I was totally confused. I thought Hestia was a maiden goddess. I decided to ask her when I got there. As we walked we spoke about the new additions to the camp. Apparently there were still some rough spots between the Greek and Roman campers. I even found out that Lupa and Chiron were splitting duties in the camp. Lupa would train the demigods on controlling their fears and nature survival while Chiron would mostly take care of training the healers and archery as well as getting the campers introduced and enrolled into the camp. I guess that Chiron's gentle and subtle approach to everything won out against the harsh truth that Lupa would give.

The demigods have agreed to using the cohorts for a more disciplined training. There were to be two Praetors at all time. One Roman and One Greek. This was to ensure there would be fairness and equality in all decisions. They took out the senate voting's though. There would cabin counselor meetings every week on Sunday and in times of emergency. The counselors would be the new senate. Terminus was positioned around the entire camp as more of an alarm system should anyone get past the borders. He would alert the Praetors and counselors as well as Chiron and Lupa and Mr. D. They were going to hold the voting for Praetors and counselors tomorrow. I really hoped my name was not in it but of course Reyna dashed those hopes.

"About three quarters of the camp is for you Percy. They want you in charge cause they trust you. The rest is voting for me. They felt like I did a good enough job. I guarantee that Octavian is doing everything that he can to try to change the peoples minds, but thanks to your Oracle, Octavian is being seen as the teddy bear slashing megalomaniac that he is. He is also the biggest opposition against the mergence of the camps. He has lost most of his supporters though." Reyna said with enthusiasm making me groan again a little. Finally we arrived at the arena. I was dead tired from the walking even though Reyna and Thalia had supported most of my weight the entire time. When I got there, there was about a hundred campers sword training with Ares and Athena. They would walk around the campers and correct their stances and give advice as the campers sparred.

The gods noticed us and dismissed the group. I sat down in a chair by the gods as the campers file outside.

"Thalia, Reyna, could you excuse we need to talk to Perseus alone." Hestia asked. Without complaint they bowed to the gods and walked out. I turned to face the gods and bowed.

"Rise my son, how do you feel?" My dad asked. I thought for a second and answered.

"Like I have been rolled over by truck about a thousand times, and I haven't eaten in months." I said. I got a sad smile from most but Hestia gave a soft warm smile and waved her hand. A plate of peanut butter sandwiches appeared in front of me. I noticed I was sitting near a brazier and tossed a sandwich into the fire. "To the gods," I said. I watched the gods smile and inhale deeply before each took two sandwiches and ate along. Once we were done Zeus snapped his fingers and the plates disappeared.

"Well Percy first thing I will give you a check up to see just how good your body is," Apollo said. He chanted a small hymn and a golden glow surrounded me momentarily. Once it faded Apollo spoke again. "Well Percy you are good to go. Now for a poem." Before he could say one word in a poem, Hermes grabbed Apollo by the shirt and pulled him down while talking with some one on his phone. Apollo glared slightly at him but just sighed and stopped talking.

"Well son we have some information for you about your attacker. How much do you know exactly?" My father asked. I started to panic slightly. I didn't know how much to say and what to say. That was until Beginning told me what to say in my mind.

"I know he is Order. He is trying to destroy us to fight his sister Chaos. I saw almost everything in a dream. I saw Chaos visit you and tell you everything that was happening. I don't know her plan to stop him though." I said silently thanking old man for the save.

Athena nodded. "Very well. Chaos has told us her brother's plan. He will try to rip up our roots like Gaea only instead of destroying our power he wishes to absorb it. Chaos's plan is simple but extremely dangerous. If you are willing to accept it we will help you in every way possible."

"Umm, Lady Athena, you haven't exactly told me what I need to do. What about me? Why exactly did Order attack me like that?" I asked. I meant to ask the old man next time we spoke but I figured Chaos would tell them the truth that she knows and I will confirm it with Beginning.

"Chaos believes you to be the only one that can defeat her brother. Her plan is suicidal but will work. She wants you to defeat and absorb the powers of a select few Titans and Primordial's. They will be difficult to beat but you alone can do it out of all the demigods alive. Do you accept?" Zeus said. I froze in shock. Could I fight those deities and win? I wasn't very optimistic about it. But I could feel Beginning's approval in my head telling me to do so. That it will be a great advantage.

"If I must do this to protect us I will Lord Zeus." I said trying to sound heroic, but instead my voice cracked a little. The gods all smiled grimly. Hephaestus stood up and snapped his fingers. A table appeared in front of me littered with boxes. There were seven total boxes. I looked confused. "What are these?" I asked.

"They are your new weapons and armor boy. Open the boxes and let me know what you think." Hephaestus said. Now I was really confused. I thought I was only getting five weapons. No one said anything about armor. I didn't say anything though as I reached for the first box.

I opened the smaller box and inside was a new wristwatch. I slipped it onto my left arm and hit the button. Out sprung a shiny round shield. It was about 3 feet wide and looked to be made of steel. The design on it was the symbol of Poseidon. A sea green trident and below I was my full name in Ancient Greek and in Latin. I was confused at that but I let it go.

"Tyson made that personally son. It is made from Atlantean steel. It is virtually indestructible and very lightweight. Like all weapons and armor here son it has been enchanted to return to your wrist in watch form." Dad said. I smiled and reminded myself to thank Tyson later. I turned to a long slim box in front of me. "Ah. Percy this is your staff. None of the weapons are blessed just yet. We will bless them once they have all been opened."

I opened the box that contained my staff. It was exactly as I wanted. Made of celestial bronze, exactly the same height as me. I was beautiful and in the middle of the staff was the word Whirlpool in Ancient Greek. "It is perfect." I said. I turned to a squarer box. As I opened it, I saw a beautiful crossbow with a scope. I picked it up and shouldered it. As I looked through the scope, I saw a silver tipped arrow magically appear.

"The crossbow will load itself as you prepare to shoot and will always have a never ending supply of arrows. Now check the inscription." Hephaestus said. I looked harder at the inscription on the side of the crossbow. It said Moon Shot in Ancient Greek. I smiled as I put it back down. I reached for a long thicker box.

I opened it and saw probably the most beautiful javelin I had ever seen. I was pitch black with all type of gems in the handle. It had a leather grip on it and the tip was made of Stygian Iron. "The gems represent the birthstone of every month in the year. The javelin like everything else is also indestructible. It is also a great conductor of electricity and if you hold the spear tip in the ground when struck by lightning and you hold that leather grip you will not be affected." I saw the inscription and smile. Shadow Spear in Ancient Greek was on the grip in Silver lettering.

I set the javelin down and opened the next box. Inside was two ornately and beautifully carved daggers. They as long as my forearms and had a faint white glow to them. "That white glow is the magic of the minotaur's horns. Like I said they will increase your strength ten fold." I held the daggers and for the first time thanked the minotaur. I gently placed them back into the box and looked at the biggest of the boxed. I pulled it to me and opened it up. Inside was the armor. I was pitch black with sea green trimmings. On the center of the chest plate was a bright white star. At least I thought it was a star.

"What symbol is this?" I asked. The gods just shrugged but I heard the booming voice of an old lady. I knew that voice without ever hearing it before.

"That is my symbol. The Chaos Star." She said. She appeared out of a pitch black vortex in the middle of the arena. She looked old with flowing white hair. Chaos had a soft smile on her face that made me trust her like I trusted Hestia completely. She approached me and gave me a soft hug. I knew immediately that she would be with me every step of the way. "Hello Perseus, I am Chaos. I must apologize for what my brother has done to you. You, if not anyone, deserves peace now after all that you have been through." I stiffened at the mention of her brother but smiled back at her praise. She was one of the short list of people who didn't think I deserved pain. I was happy about that.

"It is a pleasure to meet Lady Chaos. Why would you give me armor?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude so I asked in as nice a tone as I could. She laughed a small laugh.

"I am giving you this armor because it is made of my essence and personally blessed by me. Try it on," She said to me. Piece by piece I put the armor on. As I tightened the chest plate something happened. A black aura surrounded me, enveloping me and I felt my strength return to me. I felt my body grow and muscles pack onto me. My hair grew and my tan got deeper. As the glow faded Chaos produced a mirror. I saw that I grew about five inches, my hair grew shoulder length, and I filled out with more muscle. Before I had a swimmers build. I still had that but it was thicker and leaner. What really shocked me though was the wings that protruded out my back. I looked at them closely. They were pure sea green. I experimentally flapped them and saw myself lift a foot of the ground. I landed again and stumbled slightly ignoring the chuckles I heard from the gods behind me.

"Congratulations Perseus Jackson. You are the first and only person to receive my blessing. That armor is made of my essence. As you progress on your Trials for every power you absorb they will collect mainly in your wings. The wings will add a color for every power you hold. For instance since you are the son of Poseidon your wings are sea green. Should you get for example the powers of Hyperion then your wings will add a fire orange color. Do you understand what I mean?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes Lady Chaos, but you and Athena said that I would fight and absorb the powers of Primordial's and Titans. How exactly can I do that?" I asked.

She smiled widely but Athena answered. "The daggers you had made Perseus. Chaos gave them the ability to pull the powers out of any titan and Primordial you face. That is only if your want the powers of those deities. Otherwise they will only feel the pain of the blades." By the end of the explanation I nodded in understanding and began to remove the armor by Chaos stopped me.

"Wait child. Instead of having to remove your armor the hard way I want you to think in your mind: release. Your armor will disappear into your body." I did as she asked and I felt the armor vanish. Then I felt a small burning sensation on my fore arm. I flipped my wrist over to see a tattoo of a helm on my forearm. "Your armor is a part of you Perseus. All you have to do to put it on is to press hold of your tattoo for three seconds and it will appear. It can only be removed by your hands and the hands of an ally. Your wings are part of your armor and you can only fly with the armor on. Also the wings are indestructible." Chaos smiled then held her hand out to the table where the last box sat unopened.

I walked back to the table and opened the box marveling at the two swords inside of it. One katana was imperial gold with a serrated edge on one side and the other side sharpened to a deadly edge. A black chain hung on the handle and the slip guard was in the form of a trident. The other katana was the exact same except it was made out of pitch black metal the same as my new armor and the hilt guard was in the shape of a Chaos star. Both swords gleamed with a deadly aura. "That blade is also made of my essence. It will bring more pain to immortals. Now bring forth your armor." I did as she said and brought out my armor. "Now take your katana's and press them to your back in a x pattern."

I was confused but did as she said and the moment that they touched my back two crossing sheaths appeared and I placed my swords in them. "Whoa. That is pretty awesome. Will that happen with all my new weapons?" I asked. She smiled.

"Your staff will shrink and elongate at your will. And if you place your crossbow behind your back it will disappear until you repeat the move to retrieve it. You can place your knives anywhere you want to. Now lets move on to blessing them shall we. I have convinced all the Olympians to bless your weapons except your Chaos katana. Take all your weapons and lay them on the table." I reached back and retrieved my crossbow and placed it on the table next to my staff. On the other side were my daggers and next to them was my javelin and then my imperial gold katana. I laid my shield next to it as well. The Olympians filed forward to bless the weapons. I could tell a few were not happy about it but were going to go through with it anyways. My father was first.

"Perseus, I bless your staff to give you full control of water in all its aspects. You can also create storms easier and make earthquakes easier." My father said. My staff glowed sea green and then faded. My father then went and sat back down.

"Perseus Jackson, I will bless your javelin to absorb the essence of monsters allowing their lives to energize you in battle. You may also summon the dead to do your will." Hades said snapping his fingers. He went and sat near my dad as the javelin glowed brightly black. Once it faded Hera stepped forward.

"I bless your shield Perseus Jackson" she said my name like it was a plague. "To give you a shielded mind free from penetration. No one may control your mind." My shield glowed a faint pink as she left to sit down.

"Well punk, I bless you instead of your weapons. You now will be able to wield any weapon whether modern or classic." I glowed a bright red and he sat down. I was not sure if I wanted that blessing but I wasn't going to be picky. I needed all the help and knowledge I could get.

"Perseus Jackson. I bless your knives. May they create madness in those you want." Dionysus said. My knives glowed purple and he sat down. Athena was next.

"Perseus, I bless your shield. May your enemies fear your shield as much as they fear mine." She walked over and sat next to Hera.

"I bless your sword Perseus. May it never need mending and be resistant to fire." Hephaestus said. My sword glowed a hot red and Hephaestus hobbled over to take a seat.

"I bless your crossbow Perseus, may your aim be true and your tracking be flawless." Artemis said grudgingly. She sat next to Athena and Apollo stepped forward.

"Hey Cuz. I bless your crossbow. May you summon any type of special arrows needed to win." Apollo said. The crossbow glowed bright like the sun.

Demeter was next. "I bless your spear Perseus. You will be able to grow vegetation to snare your enemies." The javelin glowed a forest green and Demeter sat down.

"Yes, yes make that overnight." Hermes said grumpily snapping the phone shut. "Hey Percy. I bless your knives to increase your speed and make you very stealthy." My daggers glowed a soft blue and Hermes sat down too.

"Well handsome," I grimaced as Aphrodite stepped forward wondering what kind of blessing she would give me. "I bless your sword. Nothing will stick to it that will not benefit you in a fight. It will always gleam." I sighed in relief that she wasn't trying to seduce me at the moment. She sat down making me breath better. Hestia came forward and I smiled happily at her and she smiled back. She snapped her fingers and my staff and katana glowed a warm fiery red.

"Percy I bless your sword and staff giving you full control over fire. You can also cover your body in it." She smiled and walked over and sat next to my dad.

Zeus stepped forward. It was clear he only was doing this to survive other wise I would be ashes. He snapped his fingers and the same thing happened to my staff and katana. "I bless your staff and katana with the power of summoning lightning and controlling the winds. You are also free to fly in my domain." Zeus sat and Chaos spoke once more.

"Perseus. You may put your weapons and armor up and we can start your training tomorrow. I can see you need a rest and a bit to get used to the new powers flowing through you." I nodded and put my katana over my right shoulder. I put my crossbow up and placed my daggers on my chest with the handles facing down. Two dagger sheaths appeared over the daggers and I clipped them in place. I retracted my staff to about six inches and placed it over my left forearm. The armor created a six inch long pocket and I placed my staff inside. I placed the javelin direct behind my head, with the tip right behind my head and the shaft going vertically down my spine. My shield went back on my wrist and became my new watch again. _Release_, I told my armor in my mind. My armor retracted and became a tattoo again.

I looked down at my forearm and saw a tattoo of my staff there. I pressed my finger against it and the tattoo glowed. Within seconds my staff was hovering a few feet away I grabbed it out of the air. "I figured I would only be able to get my weapons out in my armor." I said to myself. I heard the chuckles of 15 powerful deities and faced them.

"Press the staff back to the outline of the tattoo and it will retract back into your arm. I made it this way so that you could train and fight without your armor on if you wanted to." Chaos said. "Now go get some rest. The gods and I will plan your trials." Chaos waved her hand dismissing me. As I walked out of the arena I smirked. _Watch out Order. Next time we fight I will defeat you. And you will pay for my parents, _I thought. I walked out of the arena to find my sister…


	6. Training and humiliation

I walked out of the arena and decided to find Grover first. I knew with the empathy link he felt all the emotions in me when Order attacked me. I had to make sure he was ok. I stopped a camper and asked where he was and almost burst out laughing. The kid stuttered out the answer blushed heavily and ran. I didn't know what his problem was exactly and I figured it was probably a good idea to keep moving. I kept moving to the stables where Grover was taking care of the Pegasus' and the horses.

I looked around and saw campers laughing and sparing. Some were speaking Latin and Greek, others were speaking in languages I didn't know: Italian, Spanish and something that sound either Dutch or German. I should have known the gods didn't just date American girls. They went worldwide.

As I walked I heard them whispering to each other. I blushed a little cause it sounded like my first day all over again. "_That's him?"_ or "_Percy Jackson?"_ They all sounded the same, except for one. "_He doesn't seem like much, I bet I could take him on. After all my dad is more powerful." _I almost stopped to face this kid. I did get a nice look at him. He was about 5'11 with gold hair and electric blue eyes. _Great, Zeus had another son and this one seems like an arrogant prick,_ I thought. I sighed and kept walking. I had no desire to quarrel with anyone at the moment. I wanted to just find Grover and talk to him. I needed to make sure he was OK.

I kept turning over the events in my mind as I kept walking to the stables. My mind raced on the blessings I just received and was trying over new possibilities to attacks and defenses I wanted to try. I thought of a few and before long I was in front of the stables. I wasn't able to get to the door because as quick as a flash I was goat tackled by Grover. "Per-r-cy, you're awake. Thank gods are you ok?" Grover bleated out as we stood back up. I gave him a hug and answered.

"I am fine G-man. I just need time to get over everything," I said. We walked to the lake and sat down in the same spot that I heard Grover's tale about Thalia's tree. We spoke for a few hours as I regained my strength by placing my feet in the water. I told Grover about what happened and what the gods and Chaos planned on. I left out Beginning and all his information. I knew I would have more questions for him later.

What Grover said next floored me and made me rethink what I thought about Zeus. "Zeus and the other gods are planning for your mom to be brought to camp and given the proper rights. Paul too. I guess they wanted to surprise you about that," As he finished I chocked up. I missed my mom more than anything in the world. I knew now that it was my job to take care of my sister. I just didn't know how. I never raised a child before and heck, I didn't even know if the world would survive long enough for me to raise her.

"Thanks G-man. I appreciate everything. Now though I have one request. I know it is a bit strange, but can you remove this empathy link? My emotions are not going to be the best for the next year. Plus I don't you to be affected by them," I asked.

"Of course Perce, I can remove the link but are you sure? What happens if you get separated from us all again? What if we need your help with something?" He asked me. I felt a little guilty but I knew it needed to be done if I was to take on my quests this next year.

"Yeah Grover, I am sure. As for communications I will ask Leo to make some kind of device. I have a lot to prepare for G-man and I plan to be fully prepared." I said. We looked into each others eyes and I knew he saw something. He sighed and put his pipes to his lips. He played a beautifully melodic tune, it sounded like a waterfall in a rainforest. I felt a slight pull and an emptiness in my gut. I knew that my link with him was gone. "Thanks G-man. After the next war I will let you put it back up." I said as I stood up. He followed suit and gave me another hug.

"I guess you won't tell me the actual plan. That's fine man. I know some things are better left unsaid. Go see your sister man. Artemis has her in her cabin. She wanted to wait until you woke up so you could take care of her." Grover said. I smiled widely, hugged him again and took off to Artemis' cabin.

I realized a few things on my way there. One: No one knew what was going on. Two: They had no idea that Order attacked me. Three: They didn't know what the gods were planning and why they were here. _I guess I will have to tell them myself, _I thought shrugging at the idea. I should have known that the gods would want me to tell them. The gods weren't very comfortable with their kids. Hopefully they wouldn't be for long.

I looked up and was surprised to see I was in front of the Artemis cabin. I worked up the nerve to knock hoping Thalia was inside. I knocked and waited. My hopes to see Thalia was dashed as Phoebe opened the door. She glared hard at me and I flinched slightly. "What do you want _boy?_" She asked me with venom. I knew she only hated me cause I was a guy so I didn't take it personally, however I was not the happiest person right now and I was snappy.

"Where is my sister Phoebe. I am here to get her," I said snapping. I knew she didn't kidnap her but I was not taking the attitude.

"I have no idea what you are talking about boy," She said closing the door. That pushed me a bit but before I could say or do anything, Thalia pushed past me and walked into the cabin. She came back a few moments later with Aurora in her arms. "Exactly what do you think you are doing _Thalia_?" Phoebe asked. I was shocked that she spoke to her Lieutenant that way. That was until I noticed that Thalia wasn't in the normal hunters clothing and that Phoebe was wearing the Lieutenants tiara.

"I am here to get Percy his baby sister back. Or were you unaware of Lady Artemis's order to return her to Percy when he came looking?" Thalia said with anger in her voice. I was shocked. I thought they were best friends, sisters. Now they were fighting like natural enemies. I saw Phoebe grab for her bow and Thalia summoned Aegis and blocked an arrow aiming for her head. Just as Phoebe shot another one I reached behind me summoned my imperial gold katana and sliced the arrow out of the air. I put myself in front of Thalia and my sister and held my sword at the ready.

"Who do you think you are, attacking Thalia and my sister for no reason?" I growled. Phoebe glared hard at me but I didn't flinch this time and glared back. I got the satisfaction of her flinching instead. Then I noticed about ten more bows were drawn and aimed at me. I was about to summon my other sword to block the arrows better, when a voice rang out.

"Put your bows away girls. NOW!" Artemis said as she walked up between the hunters and Thalia and me and my sister.

"My lady. They are attempting to kidnap this little girl." Phoebe began but was cut off by Artemis. I was angry. How could they accuse me of kidnapping my own sister.

"Phoebe! I gave you an order to hand that child over to her brother when he came for her. Now you are accusing him of kidnapping his own sister? Think wisely Phoebe or I can make someone else my lieutenant. You need to apologize to him. Disliking him for being a boy is something I will preach but I will also preach to think before you act which you have not done so. Not only that but you attacked Thalia whilst she held that child. I would have looked the other way had Perseus attacked you for that. Had Thalia not activated her shield you could have very well been responsible for the death of Perseus's last family member. Now I think you should apologize." Artemis said. By the time she was done I had put my sword up. Phoebe looked at me with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I am sorry boy. I will not attack you again for no reason," She said before slamming the door shut to the cabin. I sighed and relaxed as did Thalia. Artemis shook her head and turned around to face us.

"Thank you lady Artemis. I am sorry if we inconvenienced you in any way," Thalia said shocking me more. I had never heard her so formally. She was never one to be polite.

"It is ok Thalia, you can continue with what you are doing," Artemis said. We bowed and turned away. As we left Artemis called out to me. "Take good care of her Perseus Jackson. If not I will find you." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about but I did notice Thalia's blush. She never blushed but I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could survive asking her what made her blush.

"Sorry about that Percy. Phoebe is bitter cause I quit the hunters last week. I don't know why she took it out n you though." Thalia said. I had figured she quit the hunters by the way her and Phoebe fought like they did. We went to Zeus' fist and sat down. As we walked though I took a chance to get a good look at Thalia. I noticed that her glow from the blessing of Artemis was gone. She was wearing her normal "Death to Barbie" t-shirt that clung to her body and a pair of black ripped baggy jeans with black Converse shoes and her normal amount of punk make-up. All in all I thought she looked pretty cute. I blinked and thought, _Whoa where did that come from?_ I shook my head of those thoughts and turned my attention to Aurora.

My sister was dressed in a miniature hunters outfit with a picture of a deer and a Cyprus tree which were the symbols of Artemis. I vowed to have my dad get me some new clothes for her. "It is fine. I knew I would get some trouble from them but I wasn't expecting that much. I am just glad that you both are ok." I said. It was true. Thalia was my best friend next to Nico and Grover. Aurora is my sister and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"She probably will never forgive me for quitting the hunters last week. This wasn't the first time she has attacked me and it won't be the last. Anyways lets not talk about this, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I miss them. I did everything I could but in the end I was too weak to protect them," I said. Tears formed in my eyes and I knew I would cry soon, but I didn't care. I felt safe crying in front of Thalia.

"You are not weak Percy. I knew Sally and I know she has no regrets about dying. You did everything to protect them but couldn't because you had no way of knowing till it was too late. Can you tell me everything? Nico was sworn by the gods to not reveal a single thing." She said. I broke down and told her everything. Still though I left out Beginning. I knew that the old man would tell me when he could be revealed.

"Order attacked you? Chaos blessed you? The gods blessed your weapons? Were are they?" She asked stunned. I smiled as I brought out my javelin and showed it to her. She was even more stunned as I put it back and it became a part of me. "How?" Was all she could ask.

"Chaos enchanted them so that they could appear as tattoos on my body. Except for my swords all I have to do is press my fingers to their tattoos and they will appear in my hands." I said as I placed my hands on my chest tattoos and pulled out my daggers.

"What kind of daggers are those?" She asked eying the ivory blades. I smiled as I stood up. I put one dagger back and walked to a tree. It was a small oak tree that was planted only a few years before I came to camp. I raised my right hand and punched a hole straight through the tree causing Thalia to jump up. "Are you crazy?! You could have broken your hand!" She said. She set Aurora on the ground and ran up to me. Thalia then grabbed my hand and started checking it for any injuries. I smiled as her face became that of disbelief.

"I should have told you instead Thalia. My daggers are made from the minotaur's horns. I gain a lot of strength from making them into weapons," I said. Then I laughed a little before Thalia slapped me. I felt a tingling sensation and I realized that she had a little electricity in it. "Ow what was that for Thals?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"That is for doing something stupid like that. Don't so it again seaweed brain," she said grumpily. I never knew she cared that much for me.

"Sorry Thals, its just that I felt like showing you something cool." I said. She sighed.

"Its fine kelp head just don't do it again." Thalia said. I know I heard concern in her voice but before I could say anything she picked Aurora up and handed her to me. I smiled at my sister as she slept peacefully in my arms. I was glad that at least she didn't have to go through the pain of our mother dying the way she did. I will tell her what happened but not until she is older. It was then that I swore to defeat Order not for my parents death but for Aurora's future.

"What other weapons did you get?" She asked. I handed her Aurora again and brought out my staff. As I held it I could feel the blessings in them. You would think that because of all the different blessings that they would destroy each other but they didn't. they worked together in perfect harmony. I could see Thalia looking curiously at it so I decided to explain.

"Those daggers were made so I could get in close, the javelin I had made were for a medium range fight. I had the staff made to help with close combat as well as controlling my powers." I said confirming her thoughts. I put the staff up and brought my crossbow out. It looked like any modern crossbow with a scope on it. I knew that if I missed a shooting a stationary target with this then I would be completely hopeless. I took aim at a tree about fifty feet away. Once the regular arrow appeared I shot. The arrow made its target and I couldn't help but jump in joy at finally shooting the target. I heard Thalia laughing at my childishness. "I chose a crossbow so that I would have a long range weapon. Now for my final choice." I put the crossbow away and reached for both katana's. I saw Thalia's eyes widen as I pulled out my twin swords. The only difference between the two being the blessing, the hilts, and the metal. I had the imperial gold katana in my right hand and my chaos steel katana in my left hand. "I wanted something different sword wise and I was always fascinated by the katana's shape. Plus they are very reliable swords. They hardly ever break." I said before putting them away. "Thalia? Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't move for a few minutes. I had to take Aurora away because I was scared she might drop her. It took a splash of water from a nearby creek to snap her out of her stupor.

"What the Hades Percy?" Thalia spluttered. I apologized quickly so that I wouldn't get shocked but she was distracted. She had this faraway look in her eyes. "Come on its time for dinner," She said leading us out of the woods. I shrugged and followed her. On the way we spoke about Jason and what happened. I was glad Thalia didn't hate me for his death. In fact it was more like she was comforting me about it. Once we stepped out of the woods the conch horn sounded. We walked together to the new mess hall. On our way there Thalia warned me about her newest half brother. Apparently he was going to challenge me so that he could win and became the new camp leader. I laughed at the thought. Once we got there we went to our respected tables and waited. Once we got the food we sacrificed to the gods and ate. I spent most of the dinner time feeding my sister with a baby bottle Apollo gave me. It would always be warm and never spoil or run out of milk.

After dinner we all headed to the campfire and enjoyed the sing-a-long. I left early with Aurora and went to my cabin. I noticed that next to my bunk was a crib made of sea green seashells. "Thank you father," I said as I laid Aurora down to sleep. I went to the bathroom grabbing a quick shower and got dressed in some sweats. As I laid down to sleep I thanked my mother for everything she gave me. I could only hope that she was in Elysium.

The next thing I remember was being shaken awake. I blinked as my eyes as they focused, only to see my father standing above me grinning like a madman. "Oh crap," I said as jumped out of bed. I looked to my dad who had started laughing heartily. "What is with you gods standing over me like a stalker when I sleep?" I said smiling as my dad sobered up and glared at me for my comment. Then he smiled which scared me.

"C'mon my boy we have training soon after breakfast. First things first, your sister needs to be changed." Dad said laughing again before disappearing in a sea breeze. I looked at Aurora who had a smile on her face and laughed at my expression. I sighed and got dressed first before changing her. One thing you should know about changing diapers? They may not be done the first time. As soon as I took the diaper off she started peeing again. I quickly threw the diaper over her till I was sure she stopped. Once I got her changed I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I looked in the mirror I saw something that made me gasp. My eyes. They kept changing colors. Sea green. Electric blue. Black. Grey. Dark red. Brown. Hazel. Soft red. Chlorophyll green. Soft blue. Sky blue. Silver. Dark red. Purple. Pitch black. I started to freak out a little. I didn't know what was happening. I rushed out of the cabin grabbing Aurora on the way. I saw my father and Chaos talking to each other. I reached them quickly. I bowed to my dad then lady Chaos.

"Percy. What's wrong child? You seem very shocked." Chaos said humorously. I caught my breath quickly and then spoke.

"It's my eyes. Care to tell me why they are changing colors?" I asked. They laughed but I didn't see what was funny.

"Dear child, did you really think that your weapons were the only blessings you would get? No. In order for my plan to work better I had all the Olympians bless you. You are now the Champion of Olympus and Chaos, The defender of the earth. You will spend three months training with every Olympian to control your new powers." Chaos said. My mouth dropped. As necessary as it was I hated that I was now the most powerful demigod alive. It was something I was sort of used to but I still hated it.

"Is there any way to fight Order without these blessings?" I asked. It was a vain hope that was squashed once my dad shook his head.

"I am sorry son. But in order for you to have a definite chance of survival this is necessary. don't worry though. Once this fight is over we can take away the blessing's if you want. I will not ask that of you, nor will the other gods," Poseidon said. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want these powers but I couldn't exactly refuse them either.

After I ate breakfast and fed Aurora I went with my dad down to the beach. "Alright Percy we are going to work on a few things that your past brothers and sisters knew. One neat trick Theseus knew was how to control the water in a creatures body. You could with this power make an enemy stab themselves with their own weapon or attack their allies. It is very useful but I ask you to never use this power with anger. You could very well kill a friend." I thought about this power. It was dangerous but could be very useful.

"Ok dad you have my word to never use this power in anger. How will I practice?" I asked. Somehow I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"I will help you brother. Daddy as already asked me to help you," Tyson said as he walked out of the ocean. I vaguely remember seeing Rainbow before I was engulfed in a barn sized hug. By the time he set me down I felt as if my lungs had been crushed to dust.

"I cannot ask you to do that Tyson. I don't want to hurt you brother," I said hoping my dad would get Octavian for this practice, but no such luck. Poseidon smiled sadly.

"Lord Zeus is wary of this power. He rarely allows me to show my children this power. He has allowed this only if you practiced on someone who was close to you. He claims that this will help with concentration. Personally my little brother is just paranoid." Dad laughed a little as thunder boomed. I rolled my eyes at their antics and gave in on the issue.

"Fine how do I use this power?" I asked. I watched as the tree nymphs came and took my sister away to their trees so they could play with and watch her.

"Concentrate. It really is an easy power to use and once you have used once it will open up a few more possibilities in your training that no one but me knows about. Close your eyes son," I did. "Now focus on Tyson. Focus on the water in Tyson's body. Do you feel?" Dad asked. I concentrated for a minute. I was surprised I never tried this. I was feeling not only the water in Tyson's body, but the plant life, the nymphs, my own sister, my dad, even the fish in the nearby sea I could feel. I pushed past this sensation and focused on Tyson. I nodded my head to show my dad I was ready to continue.

"Ok son, your control on water is great, but you need to focus it on one point. I want you to focus it solely on Tyson. Ignore every other feeling of water around you." I did as he said which was hard. My ADHD wanted me to see everything, feel everything, but I pushed it back and felt Tyson only in my mind. I could feel his full shape. "Now control that water, raise Tyson's arm up and wave it." This was the harder part. I can easily control a lot of water. The more there is the easier, whereas the smaller the amount the harder. I could feel myself sweating as I concentrate hard. I saw Tyson's hand lift in my mind. I could also feel his muscles trying to fight me. Eventually I got him to do it. "Great job Percy. Now to release control you must do it slowly at first, so that you don't damage yourself and Tyson's arm." I did as he said, deciding to give my brother control of his arms piece by piece. First his fingers, then his hand, then the forearm, finally giving his arm back fully. Once I finished I collapsed on the sand breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to see my dad and Tyson smiling down at me. "Great job son. We will continue that training tomorrow. We can move onto another training now." My dad said handing me some ambrosia. I ate it feeling my energy return to me.

"What training are we doing next? Also why aren't I using my staff?" I asked curiously. My dad got an impish grin on his face and I knew I would like this one.

"Now we are going to train you on controlling ice. How to make it, shape it, and control it." My dad said. "You aren't using the staff so that you can get a feel of how to use your powers without it. Once you have the basics down you will use your staff to help you master your powers. Sound good?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah it sounds good." I said.

"Ok lets begin." My dad said. For the next couple hours we trained on making ice. I learned how to shape it. I even was taught how to make it flawless. I could shape it into a sword which is pretty cool. By lunch I was dead tired. I picked Aurora up from the nymphs who complained to me about changing her. I laughed a little as I got my lunch and sacrificed to the gods. After I ate I started to feed Aurora. As I fed her, Thalia came over to me and told me that Zeus asked her to train him in some of her powers. She sounded confused until I explained that I had gotten blessings from all the gods. She was really surprised when my eyes changed colors on her. I laughed a little as she walked away.

After lunch Tyson followed me to the arena. The big guy thought Aurora was the cutest thing ever. I let him hold on the promise that he would be gentle. By the look on Aurora's face Thalia thought that she could see through the mist. Once we got to the arena I saw Zeus and his son practicing sword play. Thalia huffed in annoyance and led us to the other side of the arena. Hestia flashed in next to us startling us a bit. We shook it off and bowed but she just waved us off.

"Hello Perseus, I heard you took our gift well," Hestia said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"It probably would have been easier if everyone told me up front." I said grumbling. She laughed lightly.

"You probably would have said no, kelp head," Thalia said. She smiled at me proudly which made me shy all of a sudden. I felt something in me flutter as they laughed at my expense. It didn't last long though cause I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Thalia's brothers, Jonathan. I noticed I towered over him and he saw it too, but kept that arrogant smirk on his face. I sighed mentally.

"Can I help you kid?" I asked adding the kid part to irk him. It worked too as I saw irritation flicker in his eyes.

"Yeah you can. My name is John and a I am challenging you to a sparring match. I want to show this whole camp that I am the best there is," He said. I heard Thalia sigh and Hestia shook her head in amazement. Zeus was rolling his eyes from a few feet away. It seems like the proud full Zeus was having a hard time supporting John.

"How long have you been training kid?" I asked. His face got a pink tinge but he answered calmly.

"I have been training for about a two weeks. I am ready for anything," He said proudly. I felt sad for him. There was no way he was ready. I was going to tell him no, but I saw Zeus nodding his head, as if telling me to take him down a notch.

"Ok kid, tell you what. If you can scratch me anywhere I will admit that you are better than me, deal?" I said holding my hand out. This kid put on an arrogant smirk again and shook my hand.

"Deal. You're on. Get ready to lose son of Poseidon," John said. "Terms?" He asked.

"All powers are allowed, one weapon and shield or dual wield two weapons, nothing else. First disarmed loses. No interference. Magic items allowed. We will duel in one hour so rest for a bit," I said as I let go of his hand walked towards his father.

"Most of my children are cocky or arrogant. I know I shouldn't have allowed you to fight him just don't hurt him too much. I just want him to learn that he needs to earn the right to be cocky. Give him a good lesson Perseus." Zeus said as I approached him, and bowed.

"I don't plan on hurting him uncle, just washing that smug smile of his face." I said with a smile. "I take it John is the reason why you are not teaching me to control my powers?" I asked.

"Yes, I would have been happy to teach you, its just John refuses to allow anyone else to train with me. He wants people to believe that I favorite him over Thalia and Jason. If you could prove him wrong I would appreciate it." Zeus said. He had a sad look in his eye when he mentioned Jason. I agreed and walked over to Thalia and Hestia and sat down. I prepared myself mentally and ate one more ambrosia square. As I relaxed Nico showed up and ran over to me.

"Hey Percy, how are you feeling?" Nico asked me. He sounded like everything that happened was his fault.

"I am doing good Nico. You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. That man made it to where you couldn't get back. Relax, I am not mad at you, I swear man." I said as Nico smiled a little as the worry and guilt slide off his shoulders. We sat around talking until the hour was up. I looked around and noticed that the stands had started getting full. I guess John wanted an audience. I saw him as we walked to the middle of the stands. He stood there in his armor with a shield and sword at his side. I stopped in front of him and spoke, "You still have a chance to back out of this kid." I said.

"Why? So you don't get your butt whipped," the thirteen year old kid replied. "Let's go," he looked to the stands. Athena stood up.

"This is a sparring match only between Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus versus Jonathan Banks, Son of Zeus. Powers are allowed, magic items are allowed. You are allowed one weapon and shield or to dual wield two weapons. The fight will end when either opponent is disarmed or knocked out. Are you ready challengers?" Athena spoke narrating the match. I nodded my head as did John. I reached up to my chest and took one dagger out as well as reached behind me to take out my imperial gold katana. I smirked as John's eyes bugged out of socket. He quickly collected himself and grabbed his shield and got into an awful attack position. I crouched low to the ground, my sword above my head poised and ready to strike like a scorpion as my dagger was held in front of me vertically to the ground. "BEGIN" Athena yelled. She sat down quickly.

I sighed as John rushed me. I didn't want to end it too quickly though and side stepped tripping John as he ran by. He fell to the ground and got a face full of dirt. "Lesson one John: Never rush into a fight, let it rush into you." I said as he picked himself up and spewed dirt out. He ran up to me and stopped before I could trip him again. He swung his sword at me and I blocked with the dagger pushing it back. He stumbled back as well and landed on his butt. Once he got back up I said, "Lesson two: Always try to find a weakness in a defense." He rushed again and I sidestepped bringing my sword down as he passed. My sword went just behind his shield cutting off the shield straps making him lose his shield. It dropped with a bang on the ground. I vaguely could hear the crowd laughing as John continued to rush me over and over. Each time I would sidestep and hit him in the back of the head with the flat side of my sword. I knew I should have ended this minutes ago but I kept going to teach him the lesson. There are more important things to fight for than being the better man. I sighed thinking that he had enough. On his next rush I stepped forward as he swung locking our hilts together and pushing downwards disarming him. The crowd went silent. I held my dagger to John's throat.

"The winner of this match is Perseus Jackson, the Son of Poseidon." The crowd cheered and they all left the stands to hug me or shake my hand. I noticed john getting chewed out by Zeus. He nodded and hung his head and limped out of the arena. I turned back to the crowd as my friends all pushed through to crush me in a massive hug. Only one hug felt better than the rests and that came when Thalia tackled me midair…

_**Hey guys. Its fjclay823 here with my next chapter. **_

_**Special thanks go to:**_

_**Fallenangelicwolf: thank you. I will be happy to use your suggestion. Any idea on a name and powers?**_

_**Jen008: Here is your next chapter.**_

_**TheFallenFool: You will see the full extent of my imagination of how he could use them.**_

_**Kat404: Thank you**_

_**Axel18: Thanks for the awesome review.**_

_**Chessrd: It took me a while and after reading a few other great stories this idea came to me. No the daggers will only kill if Percy uses them. Anyone else it will just hurt like Hades.**_

_**Harryginny9: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as well.**_

_**Even more special thanks go to:**_

_**LubthNiBriste: I thank you so much for your review and advice and I would like to take you up on your offer. Thank you so much for giving my story a read through.**_

_**Well there are the thank you's and I am officially tired as can be. This has been a great chapter to write and is setting up for the next chapter really well. Well goodnight guys fjclay823 signing out.**_


	7. The Funeral

_**Well guys here is the next chapter, it took me a while to write this one because it was a sad chapter. The ending was a happy one, I just hope everyone likes it. Special thanks go to**_

_**Axel 18: Thank. Any suggestions you have are appreciated. I will try to work them in.**_

_**ChainzOfThePast: Thanks for suggestion. If you have anymore let me know.**_

_**Guest: Thank you I will**_

_**Child-of-Athena97: Thank you.**_

_**Kat404: Thank you**_

_**Fallenangelicwolf: Thank you very much, I should be able to bring in a OC next chapter.**_

_**Bat fan1987: Thank you, I figured it would be better to explain that she quite rather than broke an oath right away.**_

_**There you have it guys. My next chapter is posted I hope you like, fjclay823 signing out.**_

For the rest of the week, I trained with every god. I came to realize just how powerful I was with my new blessings. In the mornings I would train with my dad, Athena, Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hestia. After lunch I would train with Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Hades, Hera and Aphrodite (which I wasn't too thrilled about). At night I would train with Artemis, much to the distaste of the hunters and before sunrise I would train with Apollo. Thanks to Artemis I didn't have to worry about Apollo taking me to bars.

With my father I learned more and more about my water and storm powers as well as earthquakes. I still wasn't as good as my brothers were with these powers they discovered, but according to my father I was doing better than they were when first started training. I was also taught fighting skills with a trident, something I never really tried before.

My work with Zeus involved controlling the air and lightening. I learned lightning travel which frightened me the first few times cause it felt like I was being burnt to a crisp. I was glad Thalia and John were there with me. I got the feeling that Zeus didn't really want to teach anyone, but with his kids there he was more relaxed and easier to deal with. John had apologized to me the next day after the fight. He explained his reasoning and I understood what he felt. He was an outcast, people most of the time treated him cruelly. Mostly his mother and stepfather. I became good friends with him.

Thalia's and my friendship was better than ever. When she hugged me after my match with John she backed away quickly, blushed right down to her collar bone and ran to her cabin. I didn't know what her problem was, but when I asked her about it she snapped, shocked me and stalked off. We were still good friends, but I couldn't help but notice her more. She started putting on less make up, she still dress in punk clothing, but it started getting less baggy. I also noticed that her was grown out more. It was still spiky by now it reached her shoulders. She also started blushing and smiling more. I liked the changes. Thalia was easier to be around.

After my training with Zeus I discussed battle strategies with Athena and her kids. No one mentioned Annabeth and in a way I didn't mind hearing her name anymore. Athena was nicer to me now for some reason that I didn't understand. I guess Chaos and Zeus ordered everyone to be more peaceful towards the demigods.

Dionysus reluctantly taught me how to drive a person to madness. I have to admit that watching the Stolls attack each other thinking they were monsters was pretty funny. Even Mr. D laughed at them. The other campers watched them weirdly as they passed by the Stolls. Eventually Katie and Lou Ellen pulled Travis and Conner apart and Mr. D reversed the madness.

Working with Hephaestus was harder than I thought. I was immune to fire now but not the heat. I helped a lot though in the making of more Argos ships for the camps. We also made more weapons and armor as well as a few armored tanks with celestial bronze projectiles. The campers had no ideas what they were for really, but I knew. They were meant for the bigger monsters that we would facing in battle against Order. Tyson and Briares spent a lot of time there on behalf of my dad to help with the heavy lifting.

Hestia taught how to control fire and use the fire to flame travel. I was able to summon fire all over my body, and on to my katana's. She worked with me on meditating and controlling my ADHD and even taught me more about the Greek and Roman monsters and heritage.

Demeter taught me about nature, and how to control the plants in it. I grumbled about her methods a lot. You would too if you were forced to plow fields in Kansas for hours. I understood why Hades and Nico couldn't stand her. All she talked about was grains and cereal.

Hermes was able to coach me in the art of travel and thievery. He taught me all the things I should pack when traveling, the best way to pickpocket, to hot wire a car, bypass security systems. He showed me how to decode messages and sneak through shadows. I had fun with him especially when we stole Travis's journal and put a page on the camps bulliten board expressing his feelings for a certain daughter of Demeter. Then we framed it on Conner. Now that was an hilarious fight.

Ares and I mostly sparred with each other. He was reluctant to admit I was a better swordsman than him, but he made up with it when we trained with close combat and javelins and spears. By the time I left everyday I was bruised and battered and it was now a routine to have a bottle of water and ambrosia and nectar waiting at the exit to the arena.

Hades, Nico and me would train around dusk each night, working on our powers over the dead. I learned shadow travel, which I loved a lot, how to summon the dead, which I still thought was a little creepy. I learnt that I could use the shadows to block a strike and to strike fear in an opponent. Iwas taught how to look into someone's soul and learn their fears as well as use hellfire. Hades also grumbled about teaching me at first but when Persephone showed up she was able to calm him down a bit.

Hera worked with me more on my meditation. I learnt to block my mind to immortals and she had Argus help me with using powers over the mind. Pretty soon I had the ability to control someone's mind. I told myself I wouldn't use this power unless I absolutely needed to.

I dreaded working with Aphrodite at first, assuming that all she would do was talk about love and sex. I was shocked to say the least, when she taught me how to use a dagger better, charmspeak someone and use my physical attributes to confuse my enemies. I guess for an annoying love goddess she knew how to defend herself well. Though every time she saw Thalia and me talking she would get a big smile on her face.

Working with Artemis was a lot better than I expected. At first I thought I would be a victim of many arrows to rear end, but she treated me with respect, which I returned happily. I learnt how to use a real bow and how to track a prey and live of the land. She taught me that I could communicate with her sacred animals which was cool. She showed me to use every hunt for its entirety and not to waste anything about an animal.

Apollo was a different story. After his first try to take me to a bar Artemis threatened to castrate him if he "destroyed the morals and values of the only respectable man on the planet". afterwards he help me with target practice from his chariot. I found out quick that he was right. Shooting billboards while flying the sun was pretty fun. He help me to be able to predict my own future in a fight. Really all I saw was my opponents next move. It was sketchy at best because someone could change their mind and make a different move before I realized it. Thanks to Zeus I don't have to endure poetry. His taste in music was pretty good.

As I trained I knew the campers were talking behind my back. They saw how the gods were paying more attention to my training than theirs. Eventually all the gods, major and minor came to camp to prepare their children. It still didn't diffuse the tension though. I knew some were jealous because of the attention I got. The rest though were in awe. Only Thalia, Nico and John knew I was blessed by the Olympians. My stress was added onto on Friday though.

I was talking to Hades after a particularly tough training session, I got the news. We were sitting and talking about the underworld and ways to expand it and make it bigger. Nico had just passed out when Hades cleared his throat.

"Perseus, was asked by my brother to inform you that your mothers funeral is going to be tomorrow. We are letting you take the weekend off of training to mourn." Hades said watching me carefully. I spit my water out onto Nico, who shot up quickly glaring at me as I chocked on the water in my lungs.

"Tomorrow? I couldn't have been given a better warning about this?" I demanded as I gasped for air. I had no idea how I was going to handle this. I knew it was coming but I couldn't prepare really. It was like I was finalizing my mothers death. I could feel the tears starting to flow slowly. I felt Nico's hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, I know it is hard but you will get through this. You have so many friends here to help you through this." Nico said giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly. I was glad for his support but for some reason I wish that Thalia was hugging me instead.

"Can- can I see her one last time? At least to tell her good bye and that I am sorry?" I asked Hades. He shifted uncomfortably and looked sympathetic.

"I usually am not allowed to do that Perseus, but I owe to you for getting me the respect I deserved on Olympus so I shall this once," Hades said. He snapped his fingers and slowly a figure materialized in Hades temple. We used it because the gods didn't want to let on that I was able to use all the Olympians powers.

"Mom?" I asked as the figure appeared fully. My hands fluttered towards her helplessly trying to make some contact to assure myself that she was in front of me. "I am so sorry mom, I should have been able to protect you."

"Percy," my mom said. Her voice was echoey, as if she was yelling into an empty mountain range. "You hold no blame for my death. I do not hate you for it. I would gladly give my life over and over again to protect you again. Please Percy, you must move on. I have seen a glimpse of your future. You have an extremely hard road ahead, but I know you will save everyone."

"I cannot move on mom. I should have seen that it wasn't Paul. I knew he was acting strangely and didn't do anything about it. This is my fault. I am to blame." I said. Each word I spoke hurt me.

"Perseus Jackson, that is enough. I died because the fates willed it to be done. You are not to blame now stop blaming yourself." my mom said. I smiled a little as I started to believe her.

"Ok mom, I believe you. I love you so much mom. I will move on and I will avenge your death. I swear it," I said. She smiled at me and touch my cheek. As if on cue she disappeared and I collapsed on the black marble floor. After a few minutes I picked myself up and walked to get Aurora from the big house. Grover had been asked by my dad to watch her during my training sessions. By the squeals I heard from the forest I knew Juniper loved her. After picking her up we went to dinner.

I followed my routine and sacrificed to the gods, then fed my sister before eating myself. About half way through Chiron stood up and hit his hoof on the ground gaining the attention of everyone. "Heroes, tomorrow will be a sad day. We will all gather on the beach to mourn the death of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson's parents. I expect you to behave accordingly and dress appropriately. Now off to the campfire," Chiron said. I was gratefull he pushed everyone out the door. Only Chiron stayed, though Thalia was reluctant to go, she wasn't going to ignore Chiron's orders. She left after giving me a glance of sympathy. I didn't care. Everyone else looked at me like that on their way to the campfire.

As I got up to leave Chiron cleared his throat. "Percy, I wish to apologize for everything. Also I was asked to inform you that the gods will be revealing everything tomorrow about Order and Chaos. Good night child, you deserve the rest." I gave Chiron a hug, tears in my eyes as I thanked him and took my sister to the cabin and put her to bed with me following soon after. I guess I was blessed because I had nothing but good dreams. Still though I didn't sleep well. I kept waking up and falling back to sleep. Eventually around 5 I got up for good and took a shower.

I sat in the shower thinking on about my life, from being a kid, to finding out I was a demigod, to defeating Kronos, to defeating Gaea and to now. I noticed one thing, that no matter what pain Kronos or Gaea promised me, they couldn't do it. They couldn't bring me this much pain. No. It was the one man in the universe that had no ties to me or my family. I had not even known him. He chose me to be a threat. He made me a threat. Now he would lose. Order will pay. That was my promise to myself and my sister. I got out of the shower and realized that it was eight. I sat in the shower for three hours.

Steeling my nerves I got myself dressed and woke Aurora. I dressed her in the same outfit Artemis gave her. I grabbed her bottle and walked to Thalia's cabin. She opened the door as I was about to knock, wearing a simple black dress. John was behind her in a tux.

"Hey," I said hoarsely. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, lets go," Thalia said. She reached out for Aurora and she fed her as we walked. We didn't talk on our way. We just enjoyed each others company.

As we arrived at the beach we sat in the front row. There was a funeral pyre on a raft just a few feet away built for two. I saw Tyson in the woods. He was crying. Slowly campers and immortals all arrived and sat down. Nico and Grover sat down next to John. Finally once everyone arrived, Hestia walked up front and addressed everyone.

"We are all gathered here today to say a final farewell to two wonderful people. While they were mortals, they might as well have been heroes. They fought a little in the Titan war when Kronos lifted his time spell over everyone on the island. She gave a hero like no other. I ask that if anyone wishes to speak about Sally and Paul, please come up here." Hestia said sadly. She gave me a sad smile as she sat down. First up was Thalia.

"Sally Jackson was a wonderful woman. She was a great friend. I consider Sally and Paul both to be great parents. I only wish that they could have had a chance to see not only Percy, but Aurora as well grow up and become the best that they could be. Percy. I am forever sorry for your loss. I will miss them." Thalia stepped down, gave me a bone crushing hug and sat back down taking Aurora back from John.

Slowly people stood up to speak about my mother. Many had never met her personally but had heard about her enough by me and Annabeth. I tuned it all out. I watched as Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, John, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Poseidon, Hades as well, Artemis, and Apollo spoke each saying great things about my mother. Finally it was my turn. I got slowly as if I was numb. As I turned around I saw Tyson walk down the aisle carrying my mother. Briares was just behind him carrying Paul. I didn't know how they got their bodies and I didn't want to know. They both were crying heavily. As they set my parents down I began my speech.

"Thank you all for coming out. I appreciate and I am grateful for your support. I have quite a bit to say about my parents. I will start with Paul first." I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I would be saying.

"Paul, after my mother got rid of my last step father, she was happier. For over a year we lived happily. When my mom met you though that changed her and me. My mom was always happy. She glowed in happiness. Because of you my mom's smile widened, she gained little wrinkles from laughing more. You are a great man. Are, not was. You will always be my father. Not by blood, but by making my mother happy. You stayed with us when we told you that I was a demigod. You accepted me in a way that not many people have. Had I have known the impression you would have made in my life, I would have encouraged you to marry my mother a long time before you did. Thank you Paul for being a great man. For being a great friend. But I thank you more for making my mom happier than she ever was. Thank you," I said. I fought back tears before I turned to my mom's body.

"Mom. I have so much to say to you that I wish I could go back in time to say it all face to face. When you married Gabe, he would mistreat you terribly. He would abuse, degrade you, and use you. But you never stopped smiling. You never gave up hope and faith that I would do well in school. Even when me and Gabe were at each others throat you still smiled away your pain and mine. You refused to let me use Medusa's head to end Gabe's pathetic existence. You told me that the only way to live my life was for me to live it and accept nothing that you can't give back. You made me the man I am today. You always put yourself second to me. I am grateful for that because it rubbed off on me. The man that did this to you will pay for taking you and Paul from me and Aurora. I promise you mom I will take care of Aurora as you would. She will get a future to live. Mom. You knew about the first Great Prophecy, you knew there was a chance I would die. You knew I could have died at any time in my life. I have been through hell and back very literally. You never gave up hope on me. You saw all the good in me and none of the bad. I wish very much that I could get one last hug from you. One last moment. One last smile. I love you mom. You can rest in peace now. Goodbye mom."

As I finished talking Thalia, John, Nico, Annabeth, and a few others came forward to hug me. My father slammed his trident on the ground. With a slight roar the ocean came forth and lifted the raft up holding my parents and slowly took them out to see. He looked at and I nodded. I took a step away from everyone and reached behind my back pulling my crossbow out. As I shouldered it I imagined a fire arrow. As it appeared I took careful aim, I smiled softly as I saw the sea green shrouds that covered my parents with a trident symbol them. I slowly pulled the trigger.

As the arrow flew I saw all the great times that my mom and me and Paul went through. It made me smile as I watched the pyres catch fire and my parents souls were able to fully pass on to the underworld.

I was about to leave the beach but Zeus cleared his throat. I guess he figured that now was as good of a time as ever to tell them. Everyone sat down and I looked at Zeus expectantly. All he did was wave me on. He wanted me to tell them. I sighed and began.

"Now down to business. You have all been wondering why the gods are here and helping to train you all, right?" I said. There were murmers from the crowd of demigods and surprisingly the minor gods. I guess they weren't informed yet as well. As soon as everyone was quiet I spoke up again. "They are here to train us to help us survive our next war."

"What do you mean our next war? We just got out of one," Travis yelled. Him and a lot of the older demigods yelled their agreement of Travis's statement.

"SHUT UP," Thalia yelled as thunder rumbled above us. Very quickly everyone got quiet. I gave Thalia a thank you look. She smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"I know you are tired of war. We all are Travis. Unfortunately we haven't a choice. The demigods and gods will be united to face an enemy far more powerful than Gaea. The very enemy targeted me and murdered my step dad and mother in cold blood. He killed my mom right in front of me. He has declared war on not only the gods, but every existing deity in the universe. He wishes to destroy Chaos." I said. The crowd was silent.

"How can we defeated a being so powerful? We barely beat Terra." Reyna said standing up. "Who is this being?"

I was about to answer when a pitch black vortex appeared and out stepped Chaos. Some campers went for their weapons while the rest were stunned at her entrance. No one said anything as Chaos spoke. "I can answer your question child of Bellona. First things first though I am Chaos. Your answer Reyna is that the man is my brother Order." There were a lot of gasps from the crowd at Order's name. Chaos went on to explain everything, including her plan. As she finished I was being stared at like a sideshow attraction.

Once Chaos finished she left dismissing everyone. The demigods were asked not to badger me about my new powers. Reyna came to me asking to watch Aurora for the afternoon and was happy to let her.I walked further down the beach and sat down. I let the funeral sink in, my mother was dead. I let loose all my emotions in one burst and cried like never before. The tides reacted to my pain and rose. The ocean washed calmly over me as if to wash my pain away. I felt a storm brew, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. I was slightly aware of the gods flashing in and yelling at me to calm down.

I was glad Reyna decided to watch Aurora when she left, she didn't need to see her brother like this. I vaguely realized that I somehow stood up. I could feel the gods trying to calm down the storms and me, but I was turn far gone to be calmed so easily. The storms picked up, the ocean pounded the beach like artillery and the ground shook slightly. Over the rain I could Thalia screaming my name. I turned to look at her as she ran up to me despite the wind and the earthquake knocking her around. She made it to me and threw her arm around just as I was about to collapse. She hugged me tightly, tears in her eyes as she slammed her lips onto mine and kissed me deeply. Slowly I kissed her back, my emotions settling on only one. Love. I loved Thalia. Slowly the storm calmed, the earth stopped shaking and the ocean receded back. As we broke the kiss, I whispered, "I love you Thalia, thank you." Then I heroically passed out.


	8. A nice surprise

_**Well guys here is the next chapter in my story…**_

_**Before I do the shout outs I will say that I was happy to announce that it is my birthday which is why I put Percy's birthday in this chapter. I won't tell anyone how old I am, but you can guess if you want. Now Special Thanks to:**_

_**Axel 18: I know what you mean, but I have a reason for that. Also here is your update.**_

_**ChainzOfThePast: I know it is creepy and I am going to do my best to keep it that way, especially considering Nico will be paired with an OC.**_

_**Kat 404: I understand your preference and to let you know I will eventually do a story with a Percabeth pairing.**_

_**Jenn008: Here ya go, I hope you like.**_

_**Child-of-Athena-97: Same thing I told Axel 18, I have a reason for it. I probably did rush it too quickly, but I can easily work around it. I already have a plan for Nico.**_

_**Zombiepotato13: (I like the name, weird and original.) Thank you. Do not worry. I am finishing this story.**_

_**Well guys there you have. Also Percy did get a few helpful gifts but I mostly gave him normal ones so as not to overload him. And I am working on the grammer mistakes, it just is taking a while. English was never my best subject. I was more of a history buff. I hope you enjoy, fjclay823 is signing out.**_

When I woke up I was more confused than ever. _What happened? _I thought. I drifted back to consciousness slowly. I kept my eyes closed and listened to my surroundings. I heard voices nearby, and they sounded like they were arguing. It was muffled though, as if the argument took place in a different room. I listened more intently, but I didn't understand what I was hearing.

"It's not your decision my dear, he needs to do this and your demi-god children will be one of many that help him. I am sorry that I must do this, but your husband has abused his powers too much and too often. You know I am right, and you know it must be done." One voice said. It took a slow minute for me to realize it was Chaos speaking. The other voice I did not recognize.

"Mother. I have always followed you, and I always will. What you are asking me to do would be treachery against my own husband." The second voice said. She sounded a little desperate, but I could hear defeat in her tone.

"Listen Nyx," My eyes shot open at her name. _So this is the primordial goddess of the night,_ I mused. My thought was interrupted as Chaos kept talking. "I will make you a deal. Your husband will survive, but at a price. He will stay immortal, but his powers will be taken from him. Once he has proven his true worth to me and ceases his war against his own children will I allow him to regain his powers. That is the best I can offer you. Agreed?" Chaos asked Nyx. A moment of pause and I knew Nyx was considering the option. Then I heard a soft sigh.

"Very well mother. I accept your offer and my two demigod children will arrive tomorrow before noon. Who knows, maybe I can make peace with Hades now. Our children have been friends for quite a while now and it would be nice if we could be too as well. When will Perseus meet him?" Nyx asked. I didn't know who she was talking about, but I knew it wouldn't be pleasant for me.

"Percy will take on Erebus in three months time once his training is complete. I have the list of beings whose powers he will take. Some of them will do so willingly, whereas the rest will try to kill him first. I just hope his training pays off better. The titans he will face will be easier considering he has already faced the majority and has come out on top. The primordial's though will be a problem."

"Indeed, they are the most powerful beings besides you and my uncle. I just pray it is enough to defeat Order. Now I shall go and gather my children mother. I pray your plan works." Nyx said. I saw the shadows in the room leave under the door and knew she shadow traveled of some sort.

I laid back thinking about the conversation I just heard. _Who is on the list of titans and primordial's that I have to face? _I thought. Then I started wondering who would give their powers over willingly? Not many deities would do that if it didn't benefit them. I sighed and pushed that out of my mind as I concentrated on another important matter. Thalia.

I remember the first time we met after she woke up from being encased in a tree for six years. At first I thought she was a bit stuck up and arrogant. I didn't really hold it against her, considering her father and siblings. For a while I was jealous of her. I was never one for the spotlight, but I couldn't help but hate as everyone started looking to her for commands. Then came Westover Hall. I got so much crap from her then for trying to fight Dr. Thorn by myself. Same thing with capture the flag. Chiron begged us to stop fighting and in a way that I would have never admitted it to Thalia, I didn't want to fight with her. During the match I had felt a need to impress Thalia and I thought being the one to get the flag and win the game would do that. Of course I was wrong.

As we went on the quest with Zoë, Grover, and Bianca I learned a lot more about her and who she was. I liked the same music as her, except I wasn't all gung ho about dressing like a punk rocker. She had some of the same interests as I did such as baseball, training and surprisingly swimming. She would never go into open water in fear of my dad, but she loved swimming pools. When she became a hunter, I was more let down than I let show. Later when I asked her reasoning she would either change the subject or leave me where I was. Annabeth refused to tell me as well, but thinking back on it, I noticed that every time Thalia was around Annabeth would get a little clingy. It was like she was passing on a message to Thalia and every female around.

When she got trapped under the statue during our fight with Kronos, I felt as if my legs were broken also. We used to fight a lot and most people would probably hate someone they fought with so much, but I couldn't bring myself to hate Thalia. In fact it was the opposite of what I felt. It was as if I was drawn to her, like a magnet and a paperclip. I didn't realize my feelings for her at first, and when I fell for Annabeth I pushed all more than friendly feelings away. Now after what happened after the funeral, I knew that it was true that I loved her, and I would kill anyone that tried to hurt her intentionally.

"Hello Perseus, I am glad to see you awake. I assume that you heard my conversation with Nyx?" Chaos said appearing next to me all of a sudden. I almost jumped out of bed, and I probably would have had I not have been in only my boxers. That realization made me blush and by the smirk Chaos had, she knew why I was blushing.

"Yes ma'am I heard most of it. I suppose there is no chance that you will tell me who I have to fight, is there?" I asked. I thought I knew the answer but I was wrong.

"Yes there is. In fact that is a reason why I am here right now. The other reason is to allow Thalia and your sister in here." Chaos said. I smiled cause this was the first time someone would tell me what I had to do before I had to do it. Then I realized the second reason and I was confused.

"What do you mean, 'allow' Thalia to see me? Why couldn't she come on her own?" I asked.

"I mean that I enchanted the big house and your cabin so that no one could enter except the gods me and you, without express permission from any of us. I thought the added security would be advisable." She replied. I nodded my head in understanding and smiled. Just then the door to the infirmary opened and Thalia strode in holding Aurora. When she saw I was awake she smiled widely. She ran to me and handed Aurora to Chaos and crushed me in a hug.

"Hey Thals, how you feeling?" I asked. SLAP! My cheek felt warm and stung. Thalia had an irritating expression and I knew it was because I worried her.

"Don't you hey Thals me, Percy Jackson. I have been worried sick about you." Thalia said. For a scary second I thought I was going to meet my uncle in a way I wasn't wanting to. Then she smiled. "I'm just glad you're ok kelp head. How are you feeling?"

"Other than a minor headache I am doing pretty good," I said as Thalia sat down on the hospital bed next to me. I was feeling happier when she took my hand. Then I turned my attention back to Chaos. She was sitting there playing peek a boo with my sister. The sight made me smile. "Sorry Lady Chaos. You were going to tell me who I would be fighting to absorb their powers?" I asked. She turned her attention from my sister back to me.

"Yes Perseus. Most of these deities will try to kill you for their powers, which is why I am making you fight them first. After that I will take you to see the ones that will hand their powers willingly." Chaos said. I felt Thalia tighten her grip on my hand as Chaos spoke about some deities trying to kill me. "It isn't a very long list. There are only 8 beings that you will fight. There are eight more that will give you their powers. The ones you are fighting are; Kronos, Perses, Hyperion, and Krios who will represent the Titans. The primordial's will be; Erebus, Aether, Ouranos, and Tartarus. I am still considering Gaea, but am reluctant. I don't know exactly what would happen if you made her fade. I chose those titans due to the fact that they were eager to destroy the planet to be the rulers of it. Erebus and Aether were chosen because they have misused their powers and have been fighting for five millennium. Tartarus, was chosen because he is planning to awaken Gaea again and breed more giants for all the gods, not just the Olympians but the minor ones as well. Ouranos I chose, sadly, cause he was making plans to destroy the earth by removing the ozone in it and removing all oxygen from the atmosphere." By the time she was done Thalia was extremely pale and I probably no better. I had to fight some of the most powerful beings and take their powers.

"Ok," I said slowly, "Who are the ones that will give me their powers willingly? And why don't I go to them first?" I asked. Thalia nodded in agreement. She was probably trying to find a way for me to have a better chance of surviving.

"Well I wont take you to them first cause they want you to prove to them that you are worthy. The rest of the primordial's are willing to give you their powers as well as a few titans." I was more confused at Chaos's words.

"I thought the titans were evil. Why would they give me their powers willingly?" I asked. Thalia nodded in agreement. Chaos smiled sadly at us.

"While true that most titans are evil child, not all are. You only fought a handful of the titans because the rest were content with what they had. Now they are ready to move on and are happy to give their powers to someone worthy of them." Chaos said.

"Which titans, if I may ask so?" Thalia asked curiously.

"You will have to wait to find out. I know you will be surprised to say the least." Chaos said. She stood handing Aurora over to me. "Now I must go. Relax today because starting tomorrow you're training for at least two and a half more months." Chaos snapped her fingers and disappeared into a vortex. There was an awkward silence between me and Thalia, the only sound coming from Aurora's laughter as she played with my hair.

"So umm, I need to thank you again for stopping my control slip, Thalia. I couldn't have stopped without you," I said. I watched her closely for any reaction. She just smiled and in return I smiled as well. Aurora wiggled around in my arms some more laughing at the direction my hair was sticking up.

"You're damn right aqua boy, you can't do anything without my help. I am all powerful after all." Thalia said teasingly. I knew she was teasing but I decided to tease back myself.

I scoffed, "Oh please, Thals, without my dads power your dad and the other Olympians couldn't have defeated Typhon. Seems to me that you have it backwards, don't ya think?" I said innocently. I tensed quickly, ready for a punch that I was sure was to come. Instead I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. For the first time I could really feel the kiss, and it was indescribable.

Her lips were soft and when she pulled away she smiled and blushed at the same time. I was pretty sure I was too. "You were saying seaweed brain?" She asked just as innocently as I did. I gave her a mock glare to which she laughed at.

"Don't be mean to me, I am in a hospital bed." I said. She laughed harder at me.

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings? Maybe I should shock you instead." She mocked me. Then she held up a hand and made electricity cover it. I blanched as she came near me. I jumped out of bed, leaving my sister laying there, and scooted away from Thalia. She laughed as she shot sparks at me, causing me to run around the room.

As I dodged another small shock I smirked as an idea formed in my head. I focused for a moment on Thalia only and froze her in place using the water in her blood. Then I really had to concentrate. I focused for a minute before Thalia dissolved into water. I controlled it and brought her to me reforming her body in front of me. I let loose the control I had on her body, and kissed her softly. She was shocked for a minute before kissing me back, deepening the kiss. Of course we couldn't have a moments peace and was interrupted by someone's cough.

We swirled around quickly to see Artemis there. She was avoiding our eyes when she spoke, "It is good to see you're up and about Perseus. Now that you are, father wants to speak to you." She said. She quickly walked out leaving me and Thalia standing there a little stunned.

"Ok," I said slowly, " what was that about?" I asked aloud.

"You really didn't know?" I shook my head and Thalia sighed. "She still sees me as her lieutenant sometimes, and to see us kissing wasn't easy for her. Also, and if you tell anyone I will shock you into next week, she has some feelings for you. A lot of people do, they just didn't think you return the same feelings."

"How can all these girls love me? I'm nothing special," I said as I pulled on my clothes.

"Sure kelp head, keep telling yourself that," Thalia said rolling her eyes. She picked up Aurora and took me by the hand, leading me to the war room. Really got to love the nacho dispenser and the ping pong table. I looked around and saw Seymour licking his chops as he digested a snausage.

Zeus and my father sat at the end of the ping pong table. Their chairs looked like their own thrones on Olympus, only regular human height. My dad was smiling, looking like he was up to something. Probably was, considering that I wore the same smile when I joined the Stolls in a prank. Zeus though was another story. His face was neutral, like he didn't know whether to be happy or not. Hestia sat in the back of the room, smiling widely at us. Thalia gripped my hands in reassurance.

I bowed to Zeus, thoughts running through my mind on how to get Zeus's approval to date his daughter. "Rise Perseus. I assume you know why you are here right now?" He tone was quiet, but deadly. I had to word my answer right to keep from dying.

"I believe so, Lord Zeus, but just so I am certain, please give me your reason for calling on me." I said as polite and orderly. That softened him a little.

"I am wanting to talk to you about your intentions with my daughter, Thalia. I do wish to talk to you in private, with Hestia only as a witness." That last sentence was more of a request for my dad and Thalia to give us some privacy. My dad stood, muttering "god of drama". He placed his hand on Thalia's shoulder and they flashed out somewhere.

"Now Perseus, first, how are you feeling?" Hestia asked, offering me a seat. I took it gratefully.

"I feel fine, Lady Hestia, just a bit weak. I will be ready to train tomorrow." I said. Zeus cleared his throat gaining my attention.

"That is good news. Glad to hear it. Now tell me Perseus, what are your intentions concerning my daughter?" Zeus asked. His voice threatened death with the wrong answer.

"Lord Zeus, as of right now my intentions are pure. I have no reason to harm Thalia, nor do I wish for more than a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. If by some miracle that I do survive this war, then I will consider my future with her. I intend to live in the moment sir, and I hope to have Thalia there by my side through it all." I said. Hestia smiled widely at my answer. I remembered someone telling me that Hestia could detect a lie better than Apollo.

Zeus stared at Hestia thoughtfully. I knew he was having a mental conversation with her, but it made me edgy and I started tapping my foot in response to my edginess. Finally Zeus looked at me and I knew I was safe when he smiled. It wasn't a big smile, more like a smirk than anything.

"Very well Perseus. You have my blessing to date my daughter. Should you ever hurt her you will feel my wrath. I will be watching you. Feel honored. You are the first son of Poseidon to date a daughter of mine." Zeus said. I blew out a sigh of relief, glad that I wasn't about to be fried.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I will not let you down." I said bowing again. Hestia smiled again and stood giving me a hug.

"We know you won't Percy. My brother was just trying to scare you completely." She said with a light laugh. Zeus laughed too, enjoying my discomfort.

"You may go Perseus, take good care of my daughter." Zeus chuckled dismissing me. I bowed and walked away quickly. I walked to my cabin quickly, hoping Thalia was there.

I was in luck, cause she was there. With every Olympian god and all my friends. As I stepped into the cabin I was greeted with a chorus of "Surprise's". It shocked me into silence. After a moment I gasped out, "What's going on?"

"Poseidon and Thalia decided to throw you a party for your birthday, guessing from your reaction, I see you forgot your own birthday." Dionysus said walking up to me. He stumbled a bit and his words were slurred. I had never seen Mr. D drunk, but for he was smiling and he actually got Thalia's name right.

"Huh, guess I did. I was to preoccupied to know the date." I said. I was now 17. I can't believe it had been a year since I fought Kronos on Olympus. Now I had been through another war and by the time I was 18, I would be fighting another one.

"Only you could forget your birthday, seaweed brain." Thalia said. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I relaxed into it enjoying the comfort I got from it. I smiled at her, enjoying being around her and my friends.

"Naturally. I wouldn't be me without forgetting something important." I said. As I turned to my friends I was rushed. I got hugged from all sides. Soon we were out of breath as Tyson let me and those around me go after he bear hugged us. For a couple hours I spoke to everyone there. A few left, mostly gods, to tend to their duties. That left us with about ten people. That wasn't many and I honestly was glad that there weren't many of us.

After I spent a while catching up with everyone, it was time to open the presents. I was forced into an armchair that my dad conjured, making me the center of attention. First was Hermes, with a gift from his sons and him. They had given me a jacket with many hidden pockets that only I could find and use. I liked this gift.

Next up was Reyna. She looked at Thalia, and I swear I could see jealousy as she saw our hands entwined, but she sighed and stayed friendly. She gave me a regular old bowie knife. It was quiet beautifully crafted and the engravings of seashells made it better.

Next up was Hazel. She was smiling brightly and hugged me quite hard for a now 14 year old girl. She handed to me a exact replica of my camp beads, except they were made of pearls and gems instead of beads. With the same engravings on them. In the middle was a locket and inside a picture of my mom and Paul. I barely heard her say that the pearls gave me easy access out of the underworld. I smiled a sad smile but crushed Hazel in a massive bear hug.

Frank came next, with a picture of the seven that was taken before the final battle. I gave Frank a hug too and placed the picture next to my bedside table.

Next came the jittery Leo. He smiled and started his banter that made everyone sigh, especially when he hit on Thalia. I didn't worry about it cause I knew she would shock the crap out of him if he kept it up. He handed me a small velvet box with two headpieces like the ones the CIA use. He explained to me that should I ever be captured it would provide the camp with GPS location. I smiled glad that he thought of it. Apparently Chiron and the gods liked the idea too cause he and Malcolm were asked to make one for every camper.

Annabeth came up next. I was happy to see her. I had thought that she wouldn't be my friend after our breakup but that didn't seem to be the case. Apparently her and Athena had a combined gift too. For a horrible moment I thought I was getting a book, but instead Athena and my father had thought I would need my own place for after the war. Athena had asked Annabeth to design and build it close to camp should I need anything. I almost jumped in joy but I couldn't because Thalia held me down.

Katie was next, giving me a package of vegetable seeds that would grow veggies instantly. Nico had given a skull ring that would help with my control over shadows. John and Apollo gave a joint gift of an I pod loaded with music. Finally Poseidon came forward and handed me a set of keys. Car keys. He told me that my chariot awaits me and left in a sea breeze before I could ask what he meant. Tyson joined his gift with our dad. He made a bunch of extremely safe baby toys and furniture.

Finally the party ended and everyone went to their cabins. Aurora was in her crib and only Thalia stayed behind, only to give me my gift. She had asked Chaos personally to help her. She made me close my eyes and hold my hand out. I did as I was told and was rewarded when she placed what felt like a belt into my hand. I opened my eyes to see a throwing knife belt with at least ten knives on it. I looked up to thank her but she kissed me destroying my train of thought.

"You're welcome Percy. Goodnight." Thalia said walking over to her cabin.

I walked slowly into my cabin placing all my new gifts on the coffee table and got into bed. I thought about the training I would be doing for the next couple of month. _Well, this will be fun, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. New company and a Prophecy

**Hey guys I am back. Here is the next chapter for New Dawn. I am grateful to those who have waited patiently for my return. My sincerest apologies. Enjoy.**

It has been six months since my birthday. Six months of training. Six months of pushing myself to my limits and passed them just be strong enough to survive. The day after my birthday was an awkward one when Nyx and her children arrived.

Nyx I will admit was beautiful. Long raven black hair down to her middle back. Black Capri pants and a midnight blue blouse. Her bow hung from her quiver which was situated on her waist. A pair of daggers sheath on her calves. Her eyes were as black as night and her skin was a pale white.

As she strode through the camp heads turned in her direction including mine which got me a big shock from Thalia standing next to me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That depends on what you were just gawking at fish face," Thalia said jealously.

"Oh.. Um …I- I- I was staring at that bird over there. Its beautiful." I stammered not wanting to get shocked again.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary Percy," Thalia said snickering. I knew I was caught and laughed with her.

"I wonder why she is here though. It is very rare to see Nyx out during the day." Thalia said.

"Chaos requested her to bring her children. She believes they will be a big help on my quests to fight the Titans and Primordial's. Nyx was against it at first because Chaos has me fighting and taking Erebus's power first. C'mon lets go meet her and her children." I said. She was shocked to know that I had to fight with Nyx's children by my side instead of just her and Nico.

As we got close enough to hear Nyx and the gods talking I observed her children closely. Her son was only a couple inches shorter than me. He had dark black hair with blue highlights in it. His eyes were as black as the deepest pit in Tartarus. His skin just as pale as his mothers. He was wearing black combat boots, black camo pants and a purple and red striped polo shirt. I didn't see any weapons or armor but I did see two wrist bands with a description of a roman short sword. He also had a chain with an amulet in the shape of a chest plate.

His sister was eerily similar in the looks department. Deep black eyes but with a tint of blue around the iris. Black hair as long as her mothers with purple highlights. Her skin though had a light tan to it, probably from her fathers side. Like her brother she wore black combat boots and black jeans with a blue and purple striped blouse. Her armbands had a battle axe on it. She wore a charm necklace with a bunch of charms depicting something different. There were so many that I couldn't make any of them out.

"It's good to see you again Nyx. How have you been?" Zeus asked politely which shocked everyone around him. Zeus was never one for politeness. He usually demanded respect.

"I have been good. My domain is as powerful as ever." Nyx replied.

"That's good. May I ask what brings you here?" Poseidon asked. He sounded cautious.

"I will answer that Zeus," Chaos said appearing in a portal. I watched Nyx' children tense slightly till they saw their mother smile softly at Chaos.

"Mother, who is this? I am not sure I have ever met her before." Nyx's son asked. His voice was deep, but very calming.

"This Markus, is Chaos. My mother." Nyx said. I would have laughed at the expression on her children's face if I hadn't been in that type of position before. Meeting a relative you have never known but heard about isn't easy.

"Mother, why are we here?" Her daughter said. Her voice was almost musical. Like when she talked there was a musical note being played.

"Well Luna, Markus, you are here because your destinies have finally been decided. You two will aid my champion against my brother, Order. Along with a few others as well." Chaos explained. She shot Nyx a _why didn't you tell them _look. Nyx only chuckled a bit.

"Your champion? How can this work out. The children of the primordial gods and the Olympian gods have hated each other completely since the beginning of the gods reign. Can this work?" Luna asked. She didn't sound hateful, but worried, as if this was destined to blow up big time.

"Because my dear, the universe is at stake here. Not just the world. We must all put aside our differences and work together." Chaos said softly. "Right Perseus?"

I shifted uncomfortably as all turned to me, scrutinizing my appearance in this conversation. "That is right Lady Chaos. Whatever difference that we have must be put aside and resolved later. We can no longer have enemies amongst ourselves." I answered honestly.

"Perseus Jackson?" Markus asked.

I nodded. It seems unfortunately that I was recognized everywhere. I hated being the center of prophecies and quests.

"Hmm, I thought you would be taller and broader. I guess looks can be misleading. Nice to meet you. The names Markus Knight. I hope to train with you soon." Markus said. He offered me his hand in greeting. For some reason he unnerved me. I shook that feeling off and took his hand.

"Likewise. It would be a fun time." I said shaking his hand before letting go. His sister offered me her hand as well.

"The names Lunita Knight but please call me Luna. I hate my full name." She said. I smiled as I shook her hand.

"Then please call me Percy." I said before waving Thalia forward. "This is my girlfriend, Thalia daughter of Zeus."

"Nice to meet you both." Thalia said. I noticed the strange look I got from Zeus when I claimed Thalia to be my girlfriend. It wasn't anger like I was expecting. No, it was acceptance of our fate. I got the feeling that the goods haven't told us everything and wont till the last moment when we couldn't refuse.

"Now that we are all acquainted lets discuss the upcoming battles and training." Zeus said.

As we spoke Juniper came up to us and handed me Aurora who was giggling. I got strange looks from Nyx and her kids but they didn't comment. They saw the gods not say anything and figured it wasn't an important issue. We spoke for hours and planned everything we could.

That was six months ago.

Now here I am sparing with Markus again. He proclaimed me as a rival the second day he was here after I beat him in a spar. He made it a point to challenge me all the times.

It wasn't just fights either. We would race. Climb the rock wall. Play pinochle against Mr. D and Chiron, though we always lost those games. Strategy games. Sports. You name it he probably challenged me. Even a screaming contest in which Thalia and Luna threatened to gut us if we so much as yelled one word. She stayed up helping me with Aurora the night before when she was having a bad stomach ache. Thalia at the time was cranky.

The only time I declined a challenge was when he wanted to see who could get the fleece from Thalia's tree faster. I declined say I loved how my face looked. He badgered me about it. In the end he tried it anyway. He was in the infirmary for two weeks with third degree burns and now he steers far away from Peleus.

He swung at me with his two short swords in an horizontal arch. I jumped over it my body spinning in a 360 as my Javelin jabbed at his head. He dodged the attack and brought his right sword in a diagonal swing that I blocked with my javelin. He held my weapon steady as he brought his other sword in with a jab meant to pierce my lung.

An inch away I pushed his right sword away and side stepped his jab stepping in close and grabbing his wrist. I used his momentum to swing him over my shoulder onto his and disarming his left hand sword. My foot stepped on his right hand sword and I placed my javelin at his throat.

"Do you give up?" I asked breathing hard. We had been fighting for an hour almost.

Markus sighed. "Fine. I concede defeat this time. Next time though I will win." He said the last part with a smirk as he relinquished his armor. It retracted into the chain I saw when I first met him. I put my javelin up by placing it parallel with my spine. It melded into my skin slowly as if it was a part of my spine all my life.

"That was a good match. You almost had him. Glad you didn't though. I can't wait to get my winnings from Connor." Thalia said as she came up to me and handed me Aurora.

"You betted on me? What will happen when you find Connor and he doesn't have your money?" I asked.

The smile that Thalia gave me scared me. I could see sparks over her body. I gulped imagining the shock Connor was going to get if he screwed Thalia over.

"I'll only say that he won't have any taste buds and will be seeing double for a week." Thalia said. I gulped and was thankful that she wasn't going to shock me like. Aurora giggled in my arms.

"You know, I think you are very beautiful when you are angry right?" I said.

"Of course you do Kelp- head. You would be wise to." Thalia said playfully.

"Save me the romance will you." Markus said. I almost forgot he was there. "Have you seen my sister Thalia?" Markus asked her.

"She said something about a picnic with Nico and Hazel," Thalia replied smirking. That smirk told me that Hazel wasn't with them at all.

"Good. I don't want that kid with my sister. She deserves better. See ya guys I'm going to get ready for dinner." Markus said before leaving. Me and Thalia waved and then rolled our eyes watching him. Markus was too overprotective of Luna.

Ever since Nico and Luna reunited in camp they have been inseparable. Markus didn't like Nico cause it felt like Nico was stealing Luna away. It was the exact opposite. Luna was almost obsessed with Nico. When they met in camp she almost crushed him to death in a hug that almost put Tyson's hugs to shame.

Apparently they had met in the Underworld near Tartarus when a few rogue hellhounds had attacked Luna. Nico saw the attack and intercepted it by pushing her out of the way. He killed the hellhound but got a claw in the stomach for it. She helped to heal him and when he woke she kissed him before disappearing into the darkness.

Ever since then they had seen each other occasionally but hadn't had any courage to do anything else. When they reunited Nyx had to hold Markus by the scruff of the neck to keep him from killing Nico.

As we walked to the dining area we waved hi to some of the campers , most of which pointed at us and gawked. I hated that. Most of the campers started rumors about me and Thalia being Aurora's parents. Those were squashed easily. Thalia found out it was the Stolls who started those rumors. Their screams were heard near New Jersey.

No, now the boys were worshipping me and the girls were throwing jealous glares at Thalia.

Dinner was uneventful. Mostly just chatter amongst the gods and the campers. After dinner though was the interesting part. A message appeared on the table that read:

_Perseus, during the campfire please bring Markus and Luna along with 4 demigods of your choosing to the stadium. We need to discuss the next stage of the plans. Also please bring Aurora. I would love to see her again. _

_Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, The last Olympian_

I smiled at the last part. Hestia had taken a grandmotherly role to Aurora. She love to spoil her.

"What did the note say," Thalia asked from the table next to me.

After I explained the note to her she nodded. Thalia already knew I was going to pick her. I pondered on who I would choose next. After a while I figured it out and walked over to tell them where to meet me. I asked my father a quick question and he nodded. I took Aurora to get her and me ready for tonight. As soon as we were done we headed to the stadium.

The gods Nyx and Chaos were there sitting around a lit bonfire. As soon as we entered Hestia had Aurora in her arms.

"Sit down Perseus. We will take a few minute and wait for your companions." Poseidon said. I nodded and sat down. It wasn't long before Thalia, Nico, Markus, Luna, Leo and Tyson showed up. Behind them was Rachel. I knew she was here to give a prophecy.

"Very well. Perseus. We have decided to start you on your quest with your companions. They are there to help and support you, but you must face the Titans and Primordial's alone. Understood?" Athena said.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good. We decided on behalf of Nyx's request, that you will face Erebus first before moving to face the Titans then the rest of the Primordial's. Erebus will not be killed. He will only go to the Pit for a while before coming back as a regular immortal." Chaos spoke up.

"Rachel do you have a prophecy for us?" Apollo asked Rachel. His playful tone replaced by seriousness. Rachel sighed before her eyes glowed green and the spirit of Delphi spoke through her.

_**The duo's of Sea and Night, **_

_**With the one of Sky, Underworld, and Fires fight,**_

_**To prevail, combine and unite the powers **_

_**And bring them to light,**_

_**Forge on through pain and strife**_

_**To defeat an evil beyond the gods might,**_

_**A sacrifice so great shall**_

_**Unleash the powers full strength.**_

_**And Deaths beck and call**_

_**Will destroy all.**_

Silence was all that was left. Rachel collapsed into Tyson's arms. My only thought was _Well damn. So much for this being easy._

"It is clear who is going with you Perseus. The rest of the prophecy will be revealed as it progresses. You leave in five days. Good Perseus Jackson. You will need it," Chaos said softly.

We stayed in the stadium for a while making strategy. For a while I stared at Aurora in Hestia's hands and hoped with all hope that I would come back for her.

_**I know this isn't a long chapter but starting next chapter the quest begins with a cameo from Beginning. I hope I did good with the prophecy. If you want to try to figure it out PM me. Thank you all and goodnight.**_

_**Fjclay823 signing off.**_


End file.
